Watashi wa… Ane-san Desu Ka
by Nara Zantos
Summary: Everyone knows that the Yakuza or familia are a fearsome group of people and not someone you would want to mess with. Heck, you don't want to be associated with them and you would avoid them if possible. But can there be good people within the group? What people do not realise is that, they can be very loyal and am strongly guided by codes of the family. Read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

**Watashi wa… Ane-san Desu Ka**

 **A/N:** AU with OOC. This is a work of fanfiction. Businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. I do not own any of the characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

Everyone knows that the Yakuza or familia are a fearsome group of people and not someone you would want to mess with. Heck, you don't want to be associated with them and you would avoid them if possible. But can there be good people within the group? What people do not realise is that, they can be very loyal and am strongly guided by codes of the family. What would happen if one suddenly gets thrown into the midst of it? Read to find out more.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"Okay, Hayate-chan, I'll see you later for dinner. I need to get to the bookstore before the first print runs out! DanMachi Light Novel Volume 10 is finally out! I can't wait to get my hands on the first print!" Nanoha semi-shouted as she ran off into the distance.

After running a few blocks, and made it around the corner, the bookstore is finally in view. Nanoha could see the stand for the new release books, and situation seems really grim. There are only 2 books left.

'Damn. Why did I have to stay back for the extra assignment today? It's all Carim-sensei fault for giving us an extra assignment to do. Arrhh... Why can't they just bring in more stock? I hate to wait for another week... or worst, a couple of weeks!' Nanoha grumbled in her mind as she walked briskly towards the stand.

Suddenly, a blonde showed up in front of her before she could get her hands on the book.

'It's okay… It's just one person, so there will one left for me' Nanoha thought as she walked up to the stand.

The blonde took both books and began to head for the counter.

"Wait!" Nanoha called out.

The blonde turns around right at the moment where the cloud parted and the sun shone on her, causing her hair to glow yellow. One look at the blonde and Nanoha was captivated by the voluptuous blonde. She felt like she just got sucker punched. Piercing burgundy looked straight into azure.

"Erm… Erm… Can I have that book please?" Nanoha stammered in English as she looked and pointed at the books in her hand.

"It's alright, I can speak and understand Japanese." The breathtakingly beautiful blonde replied.

A sigh of relief escaped from Nanoha before she asked again, mind now only filled with getting her hands on the light novel, "Can I please have a copy of the book? It's a new release you see… and I have been waiting for it to come out."

"You mean these 2 books?" The blonde asked.

"Yes. Since both are the same books, I was wondering, no… I was hoping that you can let me have a copy." Nanoha explained.

"Sure. I was getting them as gifts anyway. Here you go." The blonde replied as she handed a copy of the book over to Nanoha.

Both Nanoha's eyes and face lit up like a Christmas tree! "Thank you so much!" Nanoha thanked as she gave her a deep bow.

She then quickly made her way to the counter like a kid getting a new toy. The blonde couldn't help but to grin at that.

After Fate got her books too, she left the store and as she was passing by the park. She saw that brunette sitting there, totally absorbed in her book. Fate couldn't help but stood there and observed her, admiring the view as her curiosity grew.

The light novel brunette was so engrossed in her book. She wore an excited smile as she read. The scene was just beautiful. With the sun peeking through the leaves, and the wind gently tossing her hair, she looked like she was one with nature, totally enjoying the moment.

Fate looked down at the books in her hand, and back at the brunette with eyes as bright and blue as the sky. She headed back to the bookstore and got the series, from Volume 1 to 9.

-0-

Weeks later, they bumped into each other again. This time round, both of them reached for the same blue ray copy of Log Horizon Season 2.

"My bad" the blonde said at the same time as Nanoha did, "I'm sorry." Nanoha look at the blonde like a deer caught in headlights.

They stood there and looked at each other for a moment and the blonde greeted, breaking the silence, "Hi, we meet again."

Nanoha replied with THE most awkward smile which made her looked ridiculously funny. She was trying to smile but her face looks cramped up, as if she just ate something really sour.

The blonde couldn't help but chuckled, "There are multiple copies this time round so we won't have to fight."

"Nayhahaha… True that." Nanoha laughed nervously as she scratched her cheek. It was a nervous habit of hers. Nanoha just couldn't stand looking at the blonde as she felt herself blushed. She kept her head angled downwards as much as she could without being rude.

A copy of the blue ray came into view. "Here you go. Season 1 is pretty good, right?" The blonde said as she handed Nanoha a copy of the anime.

"Thank you." Nanoha replied as she accepted the disks.

"I didn't do anything. All I did was to take the discs off the shelf. Well, hope you'll enjoy it. I know that I will enjoy re-watching it in high definition." The blonde replied with a smile.

'Ah! Her smile's too bright!' Nanoha thought as she looked to the ground again.

By the time Nanoha looked back up, the blonde was gone without a trace.

-0-

'Third time is always the charm, right?' Nanoha thought to herself often.

"Nanoha-chan~" Hayate sang, breaking her from her trance. "You are phasing out again. You have been doing that a lot lately. A penny for your thoughts?" Hayate commented.

"Well… Just thinking about anime related stuff…" Nanoha replied.

Technically, she wasn't lying… She did meet her in Animate, one of the anime chain outlets, and they did kind of (loosely) talked about anime.

"I just don't understand why you are so fascinated with cartoons. We are already in 3rd year of university." Hayate teased.

"Anime is anime. Anime is NOT cartoon. Depending on the series and art, anime can be targeted for children, young adults, and adults. Cartoon is what kids watch like Paw Patrol." Nanoha snipped back.

"Wow... relax, girl. I was just pulling your leg and mimicking your papa. You know that I'm really into cosplaying myself." Hayate replied.

"Well, I better get going. I'm just going to swing by the store again before heading home. Papa will be home today for the weekend and we're going out for tea together tonight. I don't want to be late." Nanoha advised with excitement.

-0-

While browsing in the store, her brother called, delivering disappointing news. "Nanoha, we won't be able to make it back today. They are not done with the discussion yet." Kyoya announced.

"Alright…" Nanoha sighed sadly.

"You alright, my dear baby sister?" Kyoya asked.

"I'm alright. I'm just disappointed, that's all." Nanoha replied.

"You know that we would be there if we could, right? The discussions for the pachinko parlours are just at a critical point. We are hoping to close the deals and sign the contract either tomorrow or the day after." Kyoya explained.

"I understand. Don't worry about me. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." Nanoha replied.

"You have your device with you?" Kyoya enquired.

"Yes yes." Nanoha replied nonchalantly.

-0-

While distracting herself with the sea of blue rays in front of her, 'Phantom Mind' from Nana Mizuki rang softly in the background, capturing her attention. She turned around to spot the person with such good taste.

Blonde entered her view. She spoke in a language that Nanoha didn't understand.

Once she ended her call, she turned around and saw Nanoha peeking at her over her shoulder.

"Hi, we meet again." The blonde greeted with a half-smile as she came up beside the brunette.

"H… Hi." Nanoha replied nervously.

"So what you getting today?" The blonde asked.

"Nothing in particular. I'm just browsing to waste time. My dinner plan with my family fell through, so I have heaps of time to waste." Nanoha complained.

"I see…" The blonde replied.

"Nayhahaha… Sorry for complaining…" Nanoha laughed shyly as she scratched her cheek.

"Hey, it's all good. No worries there." The blonde replied.

"So what do you have there?" Nanoha asked.

"Death Note. I thought of trying something different." The blonde replied with a smile.

"Really? Have you watched Ghost in the Shell before? That series are awesome. Pretty deep stuff, but way better than the over rated Death Note. It's not really that great in my opinion." Nanoha advised.

"Really? I ought to put this back then. Thanks for the advice." The blonde replied with a sunny smile.

'Oh, that blinding smile again.' Nanoha thought.

"Now let me pick a series for you… How about this?" The blonde suggested as she handed the disc over.

"Overlord?" Nanoha questioned.

"Have you not watched it? It's pretty good. I bet you will like it." The blonde suggested.

"I'll give it a go I guess. I have nothing else better to do anyway. Opps… I'm doing it again." Nanoha started out strong but faded to a whisper.

Breaking the awkward silence, the blonde asked, "Hey, since your dinner plan fell through, want to go grab a bite together?"

"Erm…" Nanoha hesitated.

"You can always say no. I won't get offended." The blonde added with a hint of blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"Nayhahaha… I was just surprised that's all. Wasn't really expecting that. Thank you, I would love the company." Nanoha replied with a smile.

They looked at each other for a moment then Nanoha introduced, "Nanoha, my name is Takamachi Nanoha. Though it's a little late, please to meet you." Nanoha raised her hand to offer a handshake.

"Fate, Fate Testarossa. No wait… Fate Harlaown. Please to meet you too." Fate replied as she held Nanoha's hand to return the handshake.

"You don't even know your own name or are you just giving me a fake name?" Nanoha teased.

"Both my mums, mum Precia and her newlywed, mum Lindy were together for ages, and they recently, finally I should say, tied the knots. So I'm still trying to get used to the name." Fate clarified.

"So where would you like to go for tea? Any good place to introduce? I'm fairly new to this area." Fate asked.

Right on cue, Nanoha's tummy growled. Nanoha immediately looked away with embarrassment.

"Hahaha. Why don't we go pay up for this and let's get you fed." Fate announced.

-0-

They had a great time eating and chatting. 3 hours just flew by as if it was half an hour. They talked about light stuff and nothing too personal. They talked about anime manga and light novels they came across with their like and dislikes. They even exchanged numbers and email address.

"It's getting late, I'll walk you home." Fate offered.

"Then what about you? Who's going to walk you home?" Nanoha countered.

Fate just smiled in response.

"I'll be fine. My place isn't that far from here, just a few blocks away." Nanoha replied as she waved off the idea.

"Well, I'll be heading off then. I had a great time tonight. Will I get to see you again?" Fate asked.

"Sure. We can meet up again sometime. I had a great night too. Thanks for the company tonight." Nanoha replied cheerfully. 'Yes! I'll get to see her again!' Nanoha thought.

When Fate was leaving the store, she walked past these two hooligans that had just entered the store. One had spiky hair and the other one had multiple ear rings. They cat called Fate as she passed them. Fate had an instant dislike towards them.

When Fate was by the door, she turned back to wave goodbye to Nanoha. Instead of seeing a smiling face, Fate saw those two lowlifes harassing Nanoha. One of them even tried to reach for her hair but Nanoha just swept his hand away apathetically. Fate could tell that Nanoha was very uncomfortable with the situation but she was trying her best to hold it in.

Fate began walking back to Nanoha. She took something that looked like a pin and left it on the table. Rings immediately backed off upon seeing it.

-0-

"Come on, let's go. It's not worth the trouble." Rings warned spikes.

"What's wrong with you? She looks like she could use our company." Spikes replied.

"Sorry to keep you waiting love, I'm done with my phone call now." Fate called out as she got back to the table.

Nanoha's attention was immediately on the newcomer. Being called 'love' by her, even if it's just acting, it brought warmth to her heart.

When she got beside her, she leaned down and kissed Nanoha on her cheek and said casually, "Are we ready to go?"

Nanoha caught on quickly and smiled. "You do know how to keep me waiting." Nanoha replied as she stood up, carrying on the act.

Fate put her arm over Nanoha's shoulder and Nanoha circled her arm around Fate's waist. Even with the irritating situation, this action felt so good, so natural. Nanoha felt like they fitted well against each other.

Fate looks over to the two guys standing across the table, and asked "Are they your friends, love?"

"Nope, just someone random." Nanoha replied coolly.

They were having these conversations as if the guys weren't even there.

As they began to walk off, Spike grabbed Nanoha's arm and barked, "How dare you ignore us, bitch!"

With swift action, Fate immediately grabbed and flipped his hand over, pulling his arm into an arm lock, smacking his head against the table."Arrrh, freaking dyke, let go of my hand!" Spike cursed.

"NEVER EVER touch my girl." Fate spitted venomously.

If eyes could kill, Fate definitely had her killing eyes on. She was giving off a 'you don't want to fuck with me' aura. Nanoha just blushed deeply with the proclamation of her being hers but that went unnoticed by Fate.

With all these action going on, the manager came over and asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, they were just about to leave." Fate answered coolly as she let go of the arm lock.

"Come on man, let's go. Don't you recognise the emblem? Let's get out of here." Rings advised.

'Emblem?' Fate thought.

-0-

After they left, Fate turned and held onto Nanoha's hand as she stroke her cheek softly with the other. "Nanoha, are you alright?"

Nanoha threw herself against Fate and held on to her tightly. Nanoha was a little shaken up.

Fate put her arms around Nanoha and drew comforting circles on Nanoha's back. They pulled apart after a short embrace.

"Are you feeling better now?" Fate asked with concern.

"Yes, thank you." Nanoha replied shyly.

"Come on, let's get you home now and I won't accept a no for an answer." Fate advised.

"I'll have to take you up on that offer I guess then. Apologies for the trouble." Nanoha replied.

-0-

They were tailed after they got out from the store. "Let's go somewhere with more people. I think we are being tailed." Fate told Nanoha softly.

Nanoha immediately fumbled through her pocket and pulled out a very small device, no bigger than the size of a thumb. It looks almost like a medical alarm. She pressed on the device repeatedly.

"Is that a medical alarm? Are you alright?" Fate asked as they brisk walked.

"Back up" was all Nanoha said.

'What sort of backup could she be calling?' Fate wondered.

There were more of them behind them now. Noticing that, Fate held onto Nanoha's hand as they began walking faster.

'Her hand is so warm…' Nanoha thought as she was beginning to enjoy this new contact.

They made a wrong turn and were herded into an alleyway. "Not feeling so mighty now, huh? So what if you are with the Takamachi clan. I don't give a fuck about that. One of these days, Hinamoto will rule the area." Spike taunted.

A questioning thought flew through her mind as they closed in, 'Clan?' Fate automatically stepped up in front of Nanoha protectively. They now had no chance to out run them now. Looking for a way out among the sea of bodies in front of them, Fate realised that they had no way out. The only chance of escaping now is to fight off some of them and create a hole for Nanoha to escape through.

'Fighting 1-on-1 would be easy as. They shouldn't be that skilled. Fighting 2-on-1 is going to be taking a fair bit of my attention. Fighting 3-on-1 and protecting Nanoha at the same time would be like all hell breaks loose. No, I should just go all out from the start.' Fate thought to herself.

-0-

"Don't be afraid, Nanoha. I won't let them hurt you." Fate whispered to Nanoha.

"I'm going to engage some of them and create a space for you to run through." Fate advised.

"There's too many of them. You can't take them on your own." Nanoha advised.

"All we need is a gap to punch through." Fate replied.

"I can fight too." Nanoha advised confidently as she stepped out from behind Fate.

"Are you sure about this?" Fate asked to confirm as she was unsure of her skill level.

"Yes, but I'm better with a staff though." Nanoha replied without any hesitation.

Fate could tell by the look Nanoha had. She was not distressed by the situation they were in. It may not be as dire as she thought. Nanoha had a confident look in her eyes.

"Let's do this then. I'll go right." Fate declared as she lunged forward.

Fate managed a one punch knockout on the first two guys when Nanoha dropped one. 'Not too bad at all!' Fate thought to herself after seeing Nanoha in action. After a few exchanges of punches and kicks, there's finally a gap! Fate immediately held onto Nanoha's hand and ran for it.

-0-

They managed to escape the alleyway but they were still being chased. There's about six of them left.

'What kind of gang would round up twelve people just to ambush two female! That's just how low these lowlifes were. I really hate bullies!' Fate thought.

As they ran down the streets, two of them nearly caught up with them.

"Nanoha, I'll take care of this two. You run ahead." Fate ordered.

"I'm not leaving without you!" Nanoha replied.

"It would be easier for me if it's just me! Go!" Fate responded as she shoves Nanoha forward.

Fate stopped and turned to fight off the two guys while the other four made a pass. 'Shite! They slipped through!' Fate cursed inwardly. After fighting off two guys, Fate ran like her life depended on it.

-0-

Fate could see that Nanoha was unable to hold the ground against four of them at once and she jumped right in when she caught up.

Nanoha tripped and was backed up against the wall. Somehow, when Fate saw that, she lost her concentration for a split moment and one of them managed to land a lucky punch on her jaw.

Feeling all groggy, she did the only thing she could to protect Nanoha, which was to stand in front of her, trapping her against the wall and taking all the hits. 'Better me than her.' Fate thought.

Nanoha was crying out, "Fate-chan! Fate-chan!"

The guys threw punches and kicks on her battered body but Fate did not budge. One of them got the bad blow to the back of her head and she almost went down. Nanoha could see the daze in her eyes.

"Get off me, Fate. I can still fight!" Nanoha shouted from within the protective arms of Fate.

When Fate thought this was all over and that they were going to lose, the guys were picked off by another group of guys.

Fate could not hold on any longer, knowing that Nanoha is safe now she smiled at Nanoha and passed out in front of her. Nanoha immediately caught hold of her and hugged her body tight to hers.

Signum finally arriving to the rescue asked, "Nanoha ojo-sama, are you alright?"

Nanoha just kept crying out for Fate and said that she needed medical attention right away. After confirming that Nanoha was alright, a little banged up but otherwise alright, Signum left the scene to Zafira. She took off with Nanoha and Fate was securely in her arms.

"Who's this blonde?" Signum asked as she looked down to the unconscious blonde.

"She's a friend, and my saviour." Nanoha replied.

Nanoha held onto Fate in the back seat of the car all the way to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** AU with OOC. This is a work of fanfiction. Businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. I do not own any of the characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

At the private hospital which Shamal works at, Shamal confirmed that there were a couple of flesh wounds to Fate's head, possible mild concussion, a fractured right arm and a hairline fracture on her left leg. She will be in cast for 4-6 weeks. They will be keeping her here for a few days and see how it goes.

After Nanoha got treated for some small flesh wounds, she went to Fate's ward and sat by her bed. Signum had requested for Nanoha to go home and rest as Fate won't be waking up anytime soon but Nanoha stubbornly rejected the idea. "I'll be here, at least until she wakes." Nanoha replied.

Signum stepped aside to report to her master about the situation and outcome. Her cousin and master, Yagami Hayate has requested for her to stay by Nanoha to make sure that everything is alright, which she gladly agreed.

The Yagami family has always been closed with the Takamachi family. Hayate and Nanoha have been friends since birth. They grew up together, attended school together and are always hanging out together. They were pretty much like sisters without the blood relations.

-0-

Fate woke up late at night. Once she opened her eyes, she realised that she was in some sort of hospital. Body check. Head hurts and bandaged. Neck checked. Shoulder sore, most probably bruises. Her right arm is in a cast but her left arm is alright. Back sore, most probably more bruises. Thighs definitely bruised. Left leg in a cast but right leg is alright. Overall, it could be worse. She had been in worse shape than this before.

When she looked to her left, Nanoha was sleeping by her bed on the chair. She looked fairly uncomfortable there. "Oi… Wake up, Nanoha…" Fate tried to wake Nanoha softly.

After calling out a few times the girl finally opened up her unfocused drowsy eyes. "5 more minutes…" Nanoha moaned and went back to sleep.

'That's so cute!' Fate thought.

"You shouldn't be sleeping on the chair like that…" Fate cooed.

Nanoha nodded her head while half asleep and began climbing onto the bed. Surprised by her action, Fate quickly shifted to the side to create some space for Nanoha. Nanoha drowsily climbed onto the bed and settled in.

She was asleep within seconds. Fate couldn't help but to smile at this. Nanoha turned towards her and her hand began to wonder a little. After finding a sweet spot which happened to be her stomach area, she stopped and snuggled in.

Fate giggled at this and thought, 'So she's a cuddle monster.' Hearing her soft steady breathes, Fate was quickly lull back to sleep too.

Signum came into the room at a later stage to check on Nanoha. She was surprised to find them cuddling in bed all snuggled up. Signum found this really interesting and she took out her cell phone to capture the moment. An afterthought came to her mind, 'Ah, Hayate ojo-sama has been a bad influence on me.'

-0-

Next day came about. Fate was the first to wake but she can't move or get out of bed. Nanoha had her face buried beside her arm. Her arm rested on her tummy with her hand on the centre of her chest. Fate's thigh was caught between Nanoha's legs and her arm was conveniently between Nanoha's bosom. She had no choice but to stay put, which she didn't mind as she was rather enjoying the sensation of Nanoha cuddling her.

Someone came into the ward a while later. She could hear someone entering and giggled on the sight of their situation. An emerald green colour eyes with shoulder length blond hair lady came into Fate's view. She is wearing a white coat therefore Fate presumed that she is the doctor.

"Ah, good. You're awake. How are you feeling?" The doctor whispered.

"Could have been worse I suppose." Fate replied.

"My name is Shamal Wolkenritter, one of the resident doctor her." Shamal introduced softly.

"Please to meet you, Wolkenritter-sensei." Fate replied.

"Shamal is fine. Just a quick check here, please follow the light if possible." Shamal requested.

She looked carefully at both eyes to compare the pupils' size and shape as she looked at the pupils in low light. Shamal then used a penlight to shine a beam of light in one eye at a time. She was checking whether the pupils' reaction has changed since the last time they were checked.

"Good. Now, follow my finger." Shamal requested as she moved her finger right and left, in and out of her field of vision.

"Good. Now, do this for me please?" Shamal requested as she pointed her finger out in front of her and then back to touch her nose. She repeated that for three times. Fate followed her actions.

"Good." Shamal replied, happy with the test results.

-0-

"You do know that the bed is meant for one, right?" Shamal teased with a soft smile.

"Tell that to the cuddle monster here." Fate pointed to her right.

"Are you feeling any headache, dizziness, nauseous or discomfort?" Shamal inquired.

"Think I'm alright, just a little banged up." Fate answered.

"Not that little. You got two lacerations to your head, 4 and 6 stitches. A fractured arm and hairline fracture to your leg. And that's excluding all the bruises. So I suggest that resting is essential. The plan was to keep you here for 3 days but looking at how you fairing, you may be able to leave tomorrow. We can set the revisits appointments another time." Shamal advised with a stern look.

"Sure thing, Shamal-sensei. What about her? Is she alright?" Fate replied.

"She's fine. Just some cuts and bruises with a sprained wrist. I just got some forms for you to fill up but I guess we can wait until she wakes." Shamal informed.

Fate chuckled and replied, "I aren't going anywhere. You know where to find me."

"Oi… Nanoha… Wakie wakie…" Fate called out softly as she poked her cheek.

Nanoha frowned and moaned 5 more minutes. She then snuggled her face into Fate's nape. Fate moved her arm to wrap around Nanoha so that she can sleep more comfortably on her shoulder. Nanoha instantly snuggled deeper.

'She's so cute!' Fate thought as she wore a half smile from Nanoha's reaction.

Shamal laughed and informed, "This will go on for a little bit. She's no good with mornings."

"Low blood sugar?" Fate asked curiously.

"A little. She's alright most days." Shamal answered.

With a smile, Shamal enquired, "Do you have any family or friends you want me to contact?"

"No thanks. I can do that at a later stage. I'm actually here for an extended holiday. I rented an air B&B so I'm on my own." Fate informed.

"I see. Knowing Nanoha-chan, she would want you to stay with her, at least until you are recovered. She is a very responsible girl but she tends to blame herself for everything that happens." Shamal informed.

-0-

True to Shamal's information, the cuddle monster woke up a wee bit later, looking all confused and tired. When she realised that she was in bed with Fate, she quickly jumped off the bed to apologise, with a face as red as a tomato.

Bad move. As she was still a little lightheaded she began to fall backwards after standing up from the bow. Fate quickly reached out to and held onto her as tightly as possible. She was growling as she was in intense pain. She caught the falling Nanoha with her broken arm.

Once Nanoha regain herself, she saw that Fate was in pain. She ran out of the room to get a doctor. After all the checks were done, again, true to Shamal's words, Nanoha offered her residence to her until she recovers. Well, Nanoha insisted really. She also insisted to cover all her medical bills. Fate learnt something new about Nanoha today, she can be rather stubborn.

-0-

So, Fate was released from the hospital the next day. Nanoha has taken upon herself to move all her stuff to her home. She even bought a wheelchair and clutches for Fate to use.

Once they arrived at Nanoha's residence, she was blown away. It was like an old Japanese mansion! Just like what you see in the anime! The property was surrounded by walls. There was a big entrance with tall wooden doors. Once they entered into the property, there were small houses littered left and right. They drove on for a bit before they reach their final destination. This house was bigger and grander than those nearer to the front gate.

Nanoha smiled warmly at Fate and announced, "This is home, at least until you recover. Welcome home, Fate-chan."

-0-

'Okay. Nanoha must be a high born or something. She even has servants and guards! They all addressed her as 'ojo-sama'' Fate thought to herself.

Even so, Nanoha still tried her best to tend to her every need. She was helping her, pushing the wheelchair, showing her around the property and such. It's a grand house for sure. They have their own dojo and archery range!

During dinner, Nanoha seeing the amusement in Fate's eyes, she said, "Right, all these must seem so weird to you. Perhaps I should give you a full introduction." Nanoha began.

"Well, I guess that would be great since I will be in your care for a wee while." Fate replied.

"My name is Takamachi Nanoha, from the Takamachi clan, one of the three powerhouses in this region, recognised in this region as Yakuza." Nanoha started. Fate frowns upon hearing that.

"I know." Nanoha sighed.

"We hold great influences in this region and have plenty legalised businesses. Our family do not deal with drugs and we are really just an old family that had been passed from one generation to another. We do not terrorise the city or its people. In fact, we protect the city from outside powers invading this region. Not all gangsters are bad." Nanoha explained.

"Due to this (and something else), I don't have many friends. Well, people didn't dare to get close to me due to my family background. However, I do have a very good friend. We grew up together. We are pretty much like sisters. Her name is Yagami Hayate. She's from the Yagami clan, one of the three powerhouses in this region. They too are the same. They don't deal with drugs or terrorise the city. Pretty much like us, an old family." Nanoha went on explaining.

Fate was beginning to see a different side of yakuza as Nanoha explained on. Nanoha went on explaining about the family operations as the dinner was being served. Perhaps not all of them are as bad as she thought. 'I should really give them a chance to find out more about the families.' Fate thought to herself as she listened to Nanoha explain about her family.

-0-

"My father is currently away with my brother on a business trip. My brother's family stays in the other property within this compound. This section of the house belongs to me. My father lives on the other side of this house. I don't get to see him often unless I have been summoned. There's a reason for it you see… I looked a lot like my mother, or so I've been told. She passed away during child birth. I was a premature baby and there were some complications during my delivery. I believe that papa hates me for that very reason. I was the cause to the death of the only one he truly loved. So now you know the story to my life." Nanoha ended with a tone of sadness.

'Even though she was surrounded by people, somehow, she has such loneliness in her eyes. I wish I could help a little, even just a bit, to ease that pain and loneliness.' Fate found herself thinking as she held onto her hand to comfort Nanoha.

"Enough about me already. How about I pass the touch to you? Can you shed some light to the mysterious Fate Testarossa Harlaown?" Nanoha asked while returning their connection by entwining their fingers.

-0-

Looking at their connected hand, Fate began, "Well, what is there to say about me… Hmm…"

Nanoha tighten her grip a little for support and said, "Only if you want to, Fate-chan."

"As previously mentioned, I have two mothers, mum Presea, my biological mother and mum Lindy Harlaown. I have a twin sister, Alicia. We are almost identical, almost. She is into the sciences, taking after the footsteps of mum Presea. Both of them are brilliant scientists, whereas for me I followed after mum Lindy. Mum Lindy is into security. She used to be some high ranked officer but retired and started her own private security firm. We also have a half-brother, Chrono. He is still with the UN." Fate explained.

Then her eyes went dark. Seeing this, Nanoha went over to Fate and put her arm around her waist for encouragement and said softly, "You don't have to continue if you don't want to, Fate-chan."

Fate smiled tenderly as she looked into Nanoha's eyes and continued, "It's alright, Nanoha. I used to be with the UN but had recently retired. I'm sorry but I am unable to tell you the reason for leaving but I just… I just had to leave. I am currently on an extended vacation in Japan."

Nanoha just smiled in return and hugged Fate tighter to her.

To lighten the mood, Fate said, "Japan is nice and all but it just got nicer when I met you. I was buying two copies of the same books as presents for my mums."

"Really? It's surprising that you think that way when all I ever gave you were injuries." Nanoha replied.

"I chose to fight, Nanoha. I could have run but I chose to stay and fight. This is not on you." Fate advised.

When Nanoha looked at her with disbelieve, Fate added, "Listen to me, Nanoha. It is not your fault. You got to believe this."

Fate then pulled Nanoha over to hug her fully and pressed a kiss onto her head. They stayed in that position for a long moment before they parted. They both needed that hug, a hug that was comforting and soothing for their souls.

-0-

The next morning, Fate got woken up by someone calling loudly, "Nanoha-chan, it's time to wake up."

*Knock knock*

"Nanoha-chan, I'm coming in…" says the intruder.

*Knock knock knock*

Fate got out of bed and leaned heavily against her clutches. Hayate got cut off by the sound of a door opening behind her as she called, "Nano… Oh, hi. Sorry to wake you. I'm just trying to wake Nanoha-chan."

"Okay." Fate replied confusedly.

"Name's Yagami Hayate. You must be Fate." Hayate introduced and raised her hand for a handshake.

Fate struggle a little to try to shake her hand while holding on to her clutches.

"Hahaha… We can shake hands another time. Go get changed. It's breakfast time." Hayate waved and smiled cheerfully as she opened Nanoha's door.

-0-

Hayate thanked her for protecting Nanoha and cheerfully make known that anyone who's a friend of Nanoha is also a friend of hers. She then happily went on introducing her family and showing pictures from her cell to Fate. Her grandpa, Graham leads the Yagami family. She is the last of the Yagami family line.

Her parents passed away when she was younger due to a car accident. Hayate, who was still a toddler then, was miraculous found unhurt in the crash. Signum Needes, the pink hair lady that carried her to the hospital is a distant cousin of hers. She came to live with the main family to help care for the wee girl. Vita, Signum's sister came with her.

Five years ago, Shamal Wolkenritter was assigned to one of the public hospital here. She met Signum by coincidence and later became Signum's girlfriend. It was so funny to see Signum all shy and awkward. Shamal transferred to our private hospital after that. Zafira, Shamal's elder brother, joined the gang as he respected Signum a lot and decide to protect his sister's love.

One thing Hayate left out, which was quickly brought to attention by Nanoha. Teasingly, she announced to the group that Hayate has this huge crush on Rein, Shamal's and Zafira's youngest sister, which she tries her best to hide but everyone else knows otherwise.

"Come on, Nanoha-chan. She's like six years older than me and we all know that she just treats me like a kid sister." Hayate replied pouting to the tease.

Fate was slightly taken back by this because she is five years older than Nanoha. She looked over at Nanoha and asked, "Is six years difference really that bad?"

Nanoha replied with a smile, "I don't think age really matters that much."

"What about this blonde hair kid with the frameless glasses?" Fate feeling as a tinge of jealousy, couldn't resists asking as he was always beside Nanoha and sometimes, looking at her instead of the camera.

"Well, this guy here is Yuuno Scrya from the Scrya familia, also one of the powerhouses in this region. We don't hang out with him anymore as he turned out to be quick a prick. He has this huge crush on Nanoha but he couldn't take no for an answer. He's more like a pest now." Hayate explained and that earned her a light slap on her shoulder from the pouting Nanoha.

-0-

Days flew by with the wonderful company of Nanoha and Hayate. Days became weeks and weeks turned to months. Nanoha attended all her appointments with her, spent almost all her free time with her while juggling her school work. Fate gladly helped Nanoha with her school work only after seeing her struggle for a bit.

'She looks so cute when she's all pouting and frustrated by her school work.' Fate thought as she sat by Nanoha while she combats her assignments.

They watched plenty of anime together and enjoyed their discussion about the episodes. They slowly developed feelings for each other but neither is admitting to it. All the hints were there but they chose to not act upon it. They reach out to each other, establishing contact by holding hands or subconscious need to touch each other but never anything beyond that.

They were more than close friends that were toeing the friendship line. Watching them was frustrating as they were behaving like elementary school kid romance with high school kids' hormones.

Fate found herself finding different lame excuses just to extend her stay in the Takamachis residence after her almost recovery. Fate's arm cast came off six weeks into her recovery but she is still having to wear a soft brace and had her arm in a sling. Her leg recovered faster. The cast was off by week four and is now able to work properly.

She began to wait for Nanoha outside university just so that they could travel home together. Clearly, everybody could see that they were getting closer and closer. Hayate would always find some excuses and disappears.

-0-

Yuuno hated the idea of Nanoha belonging to someone else.

'Nanoha is mine! She belongs to me!' was Yuuno's mind set.

Usually he would just warn and scare anyone that comes close to his Nanoha but this is not going to work for this new blonde.

'Why can't Nanoha just make everything easier by returning my feelings? I love her more than anything and anyone in this world. Why can't she just understand?' Yuuno thought.

When he found out that the new blond was staying with Nanoha, he pulled all the strings he could with his dad.

Yuuno managed to convince his dad to propose a conjoin business opportunities between the families to increase their influences in the area, and the best way to secure this deal is for an arranged marriage to happen between the families.


	3. Chapter 3

**Watashi wa… Ane-san Desu Ka**

 **A/N:** This is a work of fanfiction. Businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. I do not own any of the characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Surprisingly, Shiro agreed to the proposal due to the joint venture of the developing casino. He agreed to it without even speaking to Nanoha about it. He feels that this would increase their influence within the region and Nanoha is a girl, it's about time for her to get married anyway. Woman were born and bred to be married off. This just kills two birds with one stone.

Nanoha was furious about it when her brother informed her that night. The name of the family was not disclosed. Her brother told her that he tried and tried to talk their father out of it but their father was adamant on this issue and wouldn't change his mind.

She was also to attend a meeting with her fiancée in two days' time. If she doesn't, she would be immediately married into the other family without a meeting or ceremony.

Fate was shocked beyond belief when she heard that. How can a father do that to a child, their very own flesh born? Nanoha cried herself to sleep that night. Fate was with her in bed, trying her best to calm Nanoha down.

"Maybe we can go talk to your father about this tomorrow. Perhaps we can change his mind or something. We still have more than a day to figure it out. Don't worry about it and try to get some rest, okay? I will protect you. I won't let anyone hurt you." Fate cooed.

Nanoha said nothing but cried and kept shaking her head. The only comfort that she got at the moment was being safe in Fate's embrace.

-0-

Nanoha finally fell asleep after three hours of solid crying. It totally broke Fate's heart to see Nanoha this sad and she knew that there was nothing she could do to upturn the situation. They need more heads in this.

'Perhaps Hayate and Signum could help. She is her best friend and a long time friend to the family. Perhaps they might be able to talk to Nanoha's dad. I really beginning to hate him more and more. Been here for more than 3 months yet I have not even seen his shadow. Does he really not care about her daughter at all? How often does Nanoha actually get to see her father in a year i wonder?' Fate thought as she gently stroke Nanoha on her head.

She was unable to slip out of bed as Nanoha being Nanoha, she was a real cuddle monster. She was unable to untangle herself without waking her. Well, Fate didn't really want to anyway. They were snuggled in a good comfy position.

Fate put a call through to Signum and advised her of the situation very softly. She just had to ask as she was too curious.

"Testarossa, why are you whispering?" Signum whispered back as Fate was whispering.

"It's because Nanoha is asleep beside me. I don't want to wake her up since she just finally settled down enough to fall asleep." Fate whispered.

Signum was furious beyond words too when she heard about the situation. Signum said that they will be over bright and early tomorrow so that they can go see Shiro-sama. They will figure it out one way or another.

The next morning, Fate left Nanoha sleeping while she discussed how to proceed with Signum and Hayate. They tried to arrange for a meeting with Nanoha's father but he will not be available until evening that day.

Nanoha did nothing but sat in bed tearing that day. She even refuses to eat. Thank goodness for Hayate. Nanoha only accepted to drink some liquid after Hayate warned that she will shove it down her throat if she doesn't drink. How she was going to force it down Nanoha's throat was a question in both Fate's and Signum but neither asked. Fate left Hayate to take care of Nanoha while she and Signum went to see Nanoha's dad.

-0-

Twenty minutes later, Nanoha and Hayate were also summoned to his dad's ready room.

Once Nanoha steps into the room, she was stunned when she saw two men holding Fate up. Fate had been beaten up badly by Shiro's henchmen and was in a daze.

Usually Fate would be the first to know when Nanoha is near or in the room. Her eyes seem to be on auto function to spot that girl but at this moment, Fate could barely recognise that Nanoha has entered the room. Nanoha could see blood trickling down from various places.

She immediately ran over to Fate.

"Fate-chan... Fate-chan..." Nanoha cried to get her attention.

Seeing Fate bleeding and injured just tore Nanoha's heart.

Hayate walked over to Signum who was sitting on her knees by the side of the room.

When Hayate sat beside her, Signum reported softly, "As much as oji-sama hates it, this is their family issue and we have been ordered to not interfere."

This entire time, Nanoha was crying to her Father pleading to let Fate go. She begged and begged while her father just stared back at her.

"Enough Nanoha, I do not want to hear another word from you." Shiro warned.

"Please papa, please let Fate go." Nanoha pled.

"I said enough!" Shiro shouted as he slapped her hard across her face.

It was so hard that everybody in the room could hear an echo. Blood stained the tatami as Nanoha fell onto the floor with a split lip.

Hayate wanted to rush over to her best friend's aid but was held back by Signum.

When Hayate began to argue with Signum about ignoring her grandfather's orders to not interfere, Shiro spit with disgust, "You useless, filthy, disgusting dyke! How dare you conduct these filthy acts under my roof? UNDER MY ROOF!"

Nanoha was taken aback by what her father just said but countered, "But papa, I did no such thing! Fate-chan and I are just very close friends!"

"Close friend?! That abomination over there just asked for your hand in marriage!" Shiro replied with detestation.

"I should just throw you out of the house as you had brought shamed our family name." Shiro shouted with pure hatred.

Nanoha was dumbfounded by the news and looked over at Fate with a million questions in her head.

"Now, go back to your room or I will lock you in one!" Shiro ordered.

"Ehara, Ryuichi, take that trash out." Shiro barked.

"And you two over there, I think you both have just overstayed your welcome." Shiro directed at Signum and Hayate.

-0-

Once Shiro's guys had thrown Fate out of the main gate, they picked her up and rushed her to the private hospital. Hayate called Shamal and advice of the medical attention required urgently while Signum was trying to get there as fast as possible.

After the initial check-up, they have been advised that Fate was alright. She just had some bruises to recover from. No permanent damage had been dealt. She had been sedated as she woke up during treatment and was making a fuss about going back to get Nanoha.

Zafira came to the hospital to help stand guard for Fate where Hayate and Signum rushed back home to make a case with Graham. It was like fighting a lost cause.

"You know I love Nanoha like my own granddaughter but we cannot interfere with another family's issues unless a threat was presented to other families." Graham advised them sadly.

Graham said that it's sad, but they just have to let it go.

"If only Shiro can open his eyes… He's just too blinded by the hatred of losing his wife. He didn't used to be so heartless and ruthless. He used to be really good and caring." Graham sighed as he shook his head.

-0-

During the required meeting, Nanoha was surprised that Yuuno turned up.

"Yuuno, what are you doing here?" Nanoha replied irritatingly.

"Is this how you are supposed to greet your fiancée?" Yuuno shot back as he raised his eyebrow.

"What? Are you the guy I'm supposed to marry?" Nanoha asked in disbelief.

"Why yes… I've always told you that you are mine." Yuuno emphasized as he smiled with a smirk.

"I can't believe that this is happening. What did you do? Run to your papa again to abuse his power?" Nanoha countered back indifferently.

"I just told him that it would be wise that we combine our power by joining our families. I already told you that you are mine. We can finally make it official now." Yuuno disputed back.

"I hate you. I already told you that no matter what, I will not be able to return your feelings. And for the last time, Yuuno, I AM NOT YOURS." Nanoha snarled as Yuuno is really getting on her nerves.

"You belong with me. Who else would suit standing beside you? Me. Who else would be able to please you in bed? Me too. I don't see any argument there. Why don't you just accept fate and be mine already?" Yuuno defied.

-0-

On the other side, once again, Fate found herself waking up in a hospital room. The only difference, Nanoha was not here to hold her hand or sleep beside her. Fate removed her drip and rummaged the shelf for clothes.

'Thank goodness for Signum. She always goes the extra mile.' Fate thought when she found a fresh set of clothes.

When she opened the door, Zafira approached her from the sitting area outside.

"Where do you think you are going?" Zafira asked.

"To save Nanoha." Fate replied.

"I can't let you do that. Signum had explained the situation to me and advised me to inform you that you should just stay out of it." Zafira explained.

"And let Nanoha marry some random guy that her father chose for her? Isn't that a bit too much?!" Fate replied agitatedly. "We have been ordered by Graham oji-sama that we are not to interfere." Zafira warned again. "Well, that's great then. I do not belong in any of the families, so I can act as I want and do what I want." Fate snipped back and walked pass Zafira. "Fate, wait. At least let me contact Signum first." Zafira bargained. "Do what you need sir. I'm not going to let anyone stop me now. I have a promise to keep to." Fate announced as she left.

-0-

In the meeting, Nanoha countered, "You know that I will never be yours. I hate you. Why do you keep doing this to me?"

"Say all you want, Nanoha. It's a done deal. You are to be my bride." Yuuno answered gleefully.

Nanoha just ignored him and turned away from him.

"And now, perhaps I should get a sample of what is mine." Yuuno declared fervidly.

After hearing what Yuuno had just said, Nanoha turned in shock to see Yuuno approaching her.

-0-

Once Fate got to the mansion, she knocked on the front door. A guard came out to ward her off as she is no longer allowed in the property. With well-trained combo, Fate took him out in an instant.

When she stepped foot into the property, there were three other guys waiting. Fate took all but one out.

"Where is she? Where is Nanoha?" Fate growled with deadly eyes.

"I don't know! I swear!" The guard replied.

"Who would know?" Fate snarled.

Once the guard replied, "Second house on the right", Fate took him out too with a punch. When she kicked the door down to the house, guards came running from all directions. Fate had no choice but to engage them.

'This is just bloody wasting time!' Fate thought as she fought them off.

-0-

Yuuno tried to lay hands on Nanoha and tried to force a kiss. When Nanoha rejected, Yuuno tried to force himself on her and pushed her onto the floor harshly. Nanoha slapped him hard across his face, causing his glasses to fly off.

"Keep your filthy hands off me!" Nanoha warned.

Yuuno just smile more crazily and his eyes shined with excitement.

Nanoha tried to punch him but failed as Yuuno caught her arm.

"Are you trying to turn me on? Cos you know, the more you resist me, the more it excites me." Yuuno told Nanoha as he caught both her hands now and brought them over her head.

He had more strength than Nanoha had expected especially from his scrawny frame. He used one of his hands to pin Nanoha's hand down. Nanoha tried to escape by twisting and turning her body but Yuuno gave Nanoha a hard punched to her guts. While Nanoha groaned in pain, Yuuno forced his way down for kisses and using his knees to force his way in between Nanoha's legs. Now that Nanoha has her legs wide open just the way he likes it, he was going get what he wants.

-0-

Finally Fate managed to beat an answer out of someone. She ran as fast as her legs could take her.

'How stupid and what a freaking waste of time. Of course it would be at Nanoha's ready/dining room.' Fate mentally slapped herself.

She is determined to grab Nanoha and get her out of this hellhole.

"Wait for me, Nanoha... To any God that is listening, please... please let me get there in time..." Fate prayed to no one.

-0-

Yuuno forced some kisses on Nanoha but she kept twisting her head away. He still managed to get a few kisses and licks of Nanoha's lips.

"And now I claimed your first kiss." Yuuno announced proudly.

"That's not my first kiss you idiot. Get off me arsehole!" Nanoha shouted back.

"Did that fucking blonde bitch stole it? Did she?! Fucking whore to waste your first like that. It belonged to ME! How dare you!" Yuuno shouted back sadistically.

He started rubbing himself against Nanoha. Feeling that bulge rubbing up against her secrets freaked her out.

"Help! Somebody, please help me. He's trying to rape me!" Nanoha screamed.

He bit down hard onto her neck next to punish her, to show her who is the master here, cutting into her skin and causing Nanoha cried out in pain.

"Get the fuck off me! This is fucking rape! Help! Help!" Nanoha cried as she shouted.

"I'll show you how it feels to have real sex… to be with a real man, how good it will feel to be with me… I will rock your world! I will screw you like the whore you are." Yuuno taunted as he undid his belt and zipper to pull his erection out.

On the sight of that foul thing protruding out, Nanoha started crying and her body shook from the fear. She had been shouting and no one came in. No one is going to come save her.

Seeing Nanoha cry in sheer panic for the inevitable just exhorted him more. He slapped Nanoha a few times just for power thrill before he tore Nanoha's blouse and roughly pushed her bar away. Buttons flew everywhere around the room as he used more force than was required. He stared hungrily at Nanoha's now exposed body as he licked his lips.

Nanoha could see the insane look in his eyes. All she could do was to close her eyes and cried, "Fate… help me… Fate… please save me…"

"You should be calling my name. Why the fuck are you calling her name. Shout my name when I fuck the shit out of you!" Yuuno ordered franticly.

Yuuno dipped down to claim his prize, licking and sucking roughly onto the two mounts that was calling out to him. He bit down so hard that it drew blood. Nanoha tried endlessly to shake Yuuno off but was unsuccessful. She was trembling with fear so badly and had given up hope on being rescued.

The door suddenly flew opened. Fate arrived in time to rescue Nanoha from getting raped by Yuuno. Nanoha couldn't believe her eyes.

The thought screamed in Nanoha's head, 'Fate is here! Fate is here to save me!'

Fate instantly flew towards the couple and kicked Yuuno hard in his face while he was still on all fours pinning Nanoha down. He fell back with the sheer force of her kick and cried out in pain. Nanoha could not believe what was in front of her eyes.

A part of her brain was telling her that this is just a dream, her fantasy. She is just being delusional.

Fate knelt down beside Nanoha and looked dearly into her eyes. Fate gently stroked her cheek to reassure the disbelieving Nanoha as she said, "Yes, my love... I am really here. Just hang in there for a few more moments, love. I'll be right back."

When Fate stood, Nanoha desperately grasped onto her pants, crying, "Please don't leave me here…"

Fate just stood there without looking back at Nanoha, staring straight ahead with stone cold killer eyes. "I need to take care of the trash first." Fate stalked forward with slow steps, eyes burning with rage and slowing closing in on her target.

-0-

He was waving one of his hand saying no while using the other to clutch onto his bleeding nose. He could barely run even if he stood up as his pants were still half way down.

She pulled his head upwards by his hair and she drove her knee straight into his face. A cracking sound could be heard as Yuuno cried out in more pain. Fate must have broken his nose.

Yuuno was trying to cover his face with his hands while Fate delivered several kicks into his guts. More cracking sounds could be heard. She's more than happy to break some ribs.

Yuuno immediately lowered his hands to protect him from the barrage and was grasping out in pain, struggling for air. She gave a hard wicked kick to his offensive groin. She repositioned her grip and pulled him up by his shirt. Fate punched him hard on his face a few more times, breaking his jaws before slamming his face against the wall.

Yuuno crumbled onto the floor, bleeding, half dead and barely conscious. Fate lifted one of his legs up and kicked down hard on his knee, causing it to bend the wrong way up.

Fate dropped it roughly then bent over and grabbed his right arm into an arm lock position, and warned coldly, "This is for touching and forcing yourself on Nanoha."

Fate forced it beyond its limit. The popping and snapping sound resonated throughout the room like thunder. Yuuno instantly passed out from all the combined pain and damages.

Fate went back to Nanoha and helped her get back onto her feet. She took off her jacket and draped it over Nanoha.

"Look, Nanoha. He won't be able to hurt you anymore. I will never let anyone hurt you, ever again." Fate announced as she held Nanoha tightly to against her.

Nanoha just cried in the safety of Fate's arms. "Come on, let's get out of here and get you cleaned up." Fate advised as she held Nanoha tightly to her, ushering her out of the room.

-0-

They retreated to the Yagami's. Everyone was shocked to see the state Nanoha was in and accepted them with opened arms. Hayate for one was happy to house them for as long as they like. Graham had 'invited' them in as his guests.

Nanoha was now in a crying daze. Fate's jacket may cover her front, but bleed was still visible on her neck and lip. She was a crying mess and her face was starting to swell from all the slapping.

After assuring that Nanoha was alright, Hayate quickly showed Nanoha to a spare room.

Nanoha was clinging onto Fate as if she was her life preserver. Fate helped Nanoha into the showers and stood just right outside the shower box.

When she heard Nanoha crying and there was some excessive scrubbing, she rushed into the showers all dressed. She quickly stopped Nanoha from further injuring herself. She was scrubbing herself until her skin tore.

Fate understood why Nanoha did it but she can't allow Nanoha to continue hurting herself. She sat Nanoha on the floor against the wall and washed her gently. When they got out of the showers, Fate towelled her down and helped her got dressed. She then led her to the bed and was about to leave to get Shamal.

Nanoha quickly grabbed onto her desperately and cried, "Please don't leave me… Please don't leave me alone…"

"Nanoha, my clothes are still wet. You are going to get yourself wet." Fate advised.

"Please don't leave…" Nanoha carried on crying.

Fate shouted from the room to get Shamal in. Hayate also brought in some dry clothes for Fate after seeing her all drench.

"Nanoha dear, I'm not going anywhere. I just need to step aside to change out of my wet clothes. Shamal is just going to help treat your wound and help you change into some dry clothes too, okay?"

In order to show Nanoha that she was still there. She stripped down and changed into some dry clothes right beside the bed.

After Shamal treated her wounds, Nanoha just sat silently in the middle of the bed with her back against the headboard, knees tucked in tightly under her chin as she hugged her legs. When they were about to leave for her to rest up, Nanoha requested for Fate to stay with her.

"Please Fate. I don't want to be alone right now. Please don't leave." Nanoha sobbed.

Everyone gave Nanoha a concern look and left the room promptly, leaving Fate to tend to Nanoha.

Rape victims usually would want space for themselves as they felt unsafe from the trauma they suffered. Fate sat by the edge of the bed, providing Nanoha with ample of space to herself. Wanting her there doesn't mean she didn't need the space.

"Can… can you hug me?" Nanoha whispered softly when she was finally ready. The whisper was so soft that Fate almost missed it.

"Only if you want me to." Fate replied gently.

"Please…" Nanoha muttered as tears escaped from her swollen eyes.

"Come here then." Fate encouraged as she moved closer with open arms.

Fate needed Nanoha to close in the final distance herself. Nanoha has to be the one to decide if she's ready.

Fate put her arm across Nanoha's shoulder, holding her frim enough to assure her. She wrapped the other one over Nanoha's legs as she still had them curled up to protect herself. Nanoha leaned in and rested her head on Fate's chest.

They sat in that position for a long period of time. Fate planted soft kisses on her head every once in a while and conveying reassuring words to remind her that she is safe now. The tears finally stopped when Nanoha fell asleep. Fate stretched Nanoha out as gently as possible and threw the blanket over her.

Fate quietly headed out to find the crew. It was already after dinner time. Shamal helped to whip something up real quick for Fate. They sat around the kitchen nook as Fate gave them a detailed update on what happened after she got to the property. Everybody was ready to hang Yuuno for his sins.

When Fate got back to the room, Nanoha was tearing in her sleep and her hand was frantically looking for Fate. Fate quickly slides back into bed. Once Nanoha's hand found Fate, she quickly turned over and snuggled in. Fate couldn't help herself but to chuckle at her actions.

"I will protect you, Nanoha. You are safe now." Fate cooed Nanoha as she place a kiss on her forehead and Nanoha seem to settle down after that.

-0-

The guards eventually found Yuuno lying in a small pool of blood. He was rushed to the hospital. Valerio Scrya, Yuuno's father was furious with what had happened.

"Look at what they done to my boy! My only son... All he did was to meet your girl. Look what they done to him! They broke his nose and jaw. He's got cracked eye socket and fractured ribs. They even fucking snapped his arm, knee and dislocated his shoulder!" Valerio shouted angrily.

"They should be punished under my house rules. You better fucking find and deliver them to me!" Valerio shouted at the top of his voice.

Valerio gave Shiro two weeks to hand over Fate and Nanoha. He threatened war between the families if Shiro can't keep his shite together and the casino deal was off.

Of course when Yuuno woke, he sprouted his own lies and played the poor victim role.

Shiro was so angry that the roof was about to blow.

'How dare she bring me such humiliation?! She has been nothing but trouble from the very beginning! I should have just killed her when she was born, that worthless piece of shite.' Shiro thought angrily as he smashed the table he was sitting by.

-0-

"Words on the streets are Shiro has two weeks to hand you two over." Signum advised.

Gloom hung over every one present.

"Shiro is going to come knocking on the door anytime soon looking for Nanoha." Hayate injected.

"Nanoha, do you want to go to Italy with me? I will be able to protect you more if we are back in Italy." Fate asked.

"That's a good idea. You can stay away until the heat is over." Hayate supported.

"I can't just up and leave Japan, Fate-chan." Nanoha replied.

"Shiro's men would probably be covering all the transport terminals by now." Signum informed.

"But I can't stay here too… I will only bring trouble." Nanoha sobbed.

"It's alright. You will be safe here, Nanoha. We will go to war with him if he wants to force his way in. I am ready to go that far." Hayate declared.

"I should just turn myself in… I can't let you all go through all this trouble. All these… It's all because of me… If only I didn't exist…" Nanoha cried as she resigned to the fact that she wasn't worth all these troubles.

"I for one, am glad that you exist." Fate declared as she reached for her hand.

"Why would you? I brought you nothing but trouble and pain! You should just go back to Italy on your own and forget about me." Nanoha countered sadly.

"And why would I go back to Italy without my fiancée?" Fate questioned cheekily.

Hayate wore a mischievous smile upon hearing that.

Nanoha blushed heavily and drew her hand away while replying sadly, "You were just trying to help get me out of a situation. And I sincerely thank you for the bottom of my heart. You can drop the act now. Just leave me and go home. It will save you a lot of trouble."

"I'm not going anywhere without you, Nanoha. I promised you that I would protect you." Fate answered steadfastly.

Signum and Hayate were just sitting there watching the blow by blow and enjoying every moment of it.

Signum supported Fate by saying, "Even though it was rejected, she did ask for your hand in marriage."

Fate gave her a thumb up.

"I didn't receive any proposal and didn't agree to anything." Nanoha countered solemnly.

"I would go down on my knee to propose to you right now but I understand that this is not the right time. Forget about the fiancée bit, be my girlfriend first, Nanoha." Fate declared and flashed her one of her trademark half smile that does something funny to Nanoha's heart.

Settling down her rising heartbeat, Nanoha snipped back, "I don't need your pity, Fate. And I don't need your sympathy."

"It isn't pity or sympathy, Nanoha. The time we shared was special and it meant something to me. From the first time I saw you reading at the park, I knew you were special. I won't force you into anything. Only say yes if you feel the same way about me. Be true to yourself and me. That's all I'll ask from you for now." Fate suggested.

Nanoha stood up and began walking away. She stopped briefly after she was steps away and said without looking back at them, "I'll think about it." She then disappeared off presumably to the room they shared.

"I blew it." Fate sighed as she slammed her head onto the table and shook her head.

"No, I think you got it." Signum replied as she gave her a firm slap on her back.

"Oh, you definitely got it. Just give her a bit of time." Hayate confirm with a smile.

Suddenly she turned all serious and warned, "But if you ever do hurt her..." Hayate left the sentence hanging, pausing for effect.

Her serious expression eased and she continued, "Who am I kidding right? I know you wouldn't do anything purposely to hurt her. As her best friend, I just have to put the warning out there. I love her like a sister. Please take care of her, alright?"

"I will. Thank you and I do promise that I won't hurt her or let anyone hurt her." Fate replied with a smile, glad that at least she was getting approval from Nanoha's second family.

Little did they know, there was a victory dance going on behind closed doors.

-0-

As predicted, Shiro has demanded a search of their property and Graham has rejected it.

"This is my house, Shiro. I have the right to deny entrance to anyone who isn't a guest to the family." Graham advised earnestly.

"Are you sure you want to start a family war with me?" Shiro threatened fiercely.

"Shiro, are you really sure that your family will survive going to war with two other families at once?" Graham countered.

"Just hand them over and everything will be settled." Shiro stated.

"In the house are only people who I consider family." Graham responded, putting his foot down and ended the conversation before Shiro decided to do something stupid.

Technically, he wasn't lying. Due to Nanoha's strong friendship with Hayate, Graham had always looked at Nanoha as his own granddaughter without blood relations. That night, Fate knocked on the door before entering.

She stood by the closed door after entering and asked, "Hayate said that I can use the other spare room if you want me to move."

"Yes." Nanoha whispered.

Fate heart dropped upon hearing that and her head hung low with disappointment.

"All... alright then. If that is what you want, I will respect your decision. I'll go and leave you alone." Fate replied sadly.

"Yes to your previous question I mean." Nanoha voiced.

"About leaving to stay in another room?" Fate asked with confusion.

Nanoha laughed and declared softly, "Nayhaha, to be your girlfriend, silly."

Fate's face lit up like a kid and quickly made her way to the bed. She happily kissed her on her cheek.

"Thank you, my love. Thanks for giving us a chance." Fate said as she hugged Nanoha.

"Can I... can I kiss you?" Nanoha asked bashfully.

"I've been dying to..." Fate replied with a whisper as she closed in.

Soft lips met for a brief moment. It was soft and tender, yet hot and electrifying. They looked at each other for a second before Fate went in for the second kiss and Nanoha pulled her tight to deepen the kiss. More need and urgency could be felt by the both of them as they grabbed onto each other to convey their feelings. They only parted because they needed air. Fate rested her head against Nanoha's lightly as they caught their breaths.

"We should get some sleep." Fate cooed.

"Okay." Nanoha replied disappointedly. Fate was trying to move things slowly. She really wanted to jump on Nanoha and please her until she moans her name but not with what she just went through.

After settling in, Nanoha asked shyly, "Can we kiss for a bit more?"

Fate immediately sealed her lips over hers.

-0-

With the two weeks deadline closing, Shiro sent his men to force their way into the Yagami residence multiple times. The defence was strong and they stood no chance.

Fate was training with Signum in the dojo as often as they could. She wanted to be ready for what's to come.

When the Takamachi and Scrya were about ready to go to war, Graham stepped forward and requested for a peace talk. The talk was not peaceful at all as they were both angry and will not listen to each other. Both Scrya and Takamachi seem to be ready to open fire at any moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Watashi wa… Ane-san Desu Ka**

 **A/N:** This is a work of fanfiction. Businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. I do not own any of the characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Yuuno heard of these meetings and brewed plans of his own. He was dead determined for revenge and to take back what was his. Nanoha belongs to him. No one else is allowed to lay claim on her besides him. She will make a very good trophy first wife.

With the marriage agreement still on the table as they were busy arguing about other stuff, Yuuno went down low and approached the Hinamoto clan to offer a job they could not resists.

-0-

Shiro died in a car accident on the way home from one of the peace talk meetings. Graham was riding in the same car as Shiro as he wanted to talk him out of marrying Nanoha to the Scrya just over a casino deal. Graham sadly was also killed in that accident, along with many others.

This was one of the worst crashes this city had ever witnessed. More than 15 cars ploughed and sandwiched between 3 container trucks and 2 petrol tank trucks. It took the firefighters many hours to put out the fire and many more hours from the police to clear the scene. All the families from the car crash had been notified about the accident.

Both Hayate and Nanoha were crying as they went to sign for the bodies. There weren't much left to identify beside dental records. Fate was at the hospital with Nanoha and Hayate to provide both of them some support and also to try finding out more about this timely accident.

Fate found that the timing is just too much of a coincidence. Signum and crew were there to support Hayate too. Shiro wasn't a good father, yes, but he was still Nanoha's father and family. Graham however, was a very lovely and understanding man. Both losses hit home hard.

Kyoya was away for a last minute business meeting thus he escaped the crash. He flew back once he heard the news about his father. The duty now fell on Kyoya to lead the clan. He was struggling with the very idea of having to lead.

-0-

After the funeral and burial, everyone was slowly calming down. When they were finally more stable about their losses, Fate brought up some interesting facts about the investigation for the car crash to Signum.

After going through the evidence they were provided and the questions and facts Fate highlighted, they came to a conclusion that this may not be as simple as an accident. They presented the case to the two house heads, Hayate and Kyoya.

"Only if both of you agree, I would like to bring some people in to look into this. They are people that I trusted with my life. They work for my family and I believe that my family can help too. Mom Lindy runs a security agency after all. From testing stuff to investigation, we can cover it all. We are also able to provide a different type of security for the ladies." Fate suggested.

-0-

Both heads accepted the proposition from Fate and had approved of her for bringing in extra help. Investigation and such was beyond the clans' capabilities. Fate immediately put some calls through to Italy. She was on the phone for hours, explaining the situation.

"Mums, I met a woman I want to marry." Fate informed. "She must be something, Fate, really something." Lindy replied.

"Lindy mama, she's more than something. She's everything…" Fate answered.

'Fate is speaking in a language that I don't understand but she sounded so good in it.' Nanoha thought to herself as she lay in bed watching Fate pacing around the room as she speaks. The tones were so flowery and soothing that it actually encouraged her to dose off.

Fate's family and crew had decided to drop everything and flew in to Japan to help. Presea would not travel without Lindy and vice versa, so both are coming and it would be great help to the investigation. Alicia decided to tag along as she can help with science factor of the investigation. Plus, she misses her younger sister dearly and she was curious about Fate's girlfriend. Fate has never been attracted to anyone, neither male nor female. Alicia is used to receiving all of Fate's attention and now, out of the blue, she is willing to put her life on the line for this woman that is five years younger than her. That puts her at 21. She's barely an adult. Perhaps a blue moon might rise tomorrow.

For the comfort of the families, they have arranged for reliable female staff only. The Nakajima sisters were called in to help guard Hayate. Even though Hayate have Signum and their own people there to protect her, the Nakajima sisters may notice things that may elude Signum and Zafira. Teana was also called in to support the investigation. No information can hide from her keyboard. She is a natural whizz with technology. Arf was called in to help guard Nanoha. Of course Fate would be the other guard in charge of protecting her Nanoha.

Nanoha was invited back to the house by Kyoya. Her one condition for moving back is that Fate would come along with her. Fate is her girlfriend, her partner, and if the family cannot accept the fact that she is going out with Fate, Nanoha won't bother going back. Kyoya had no issue with the condition. Her precious little sister can date who ever she wants, just as long as she is loved and happy. Nanoha only moved back in after Kyoya totally renovated the room where Nanoha was almost raped. This was a request made by Fate behind Nanoha's back which Kyoya thought was a great idea. When Fate's family and crew arrived, Hayate housed the Nakajima sisters and Teana, and Nanoha would house Fate's family and Arf.

-0-

Arf is a drop dead gorgeous ginger young woman. When they arrived at the airport, she immediately jumped onto Fate with hugs and kisses. Nanoha was about to jump on her and peel her off _her_ Fate as she bit the inside of her cheeks to hold herself back. Nanoha didn't realise before that she could be so territorial. Fate chuckled and loved the sign of jealousy Nanoha was showing. She immediately introduced the lady in her arms before Nanoha decide to break Arf.

"Nanoha, please allow me to introduce to you. This is Arf Testarossa, no, Arf Harlaown. Mum Presea adopted her when she was 6. Her parents died due to a lab accident. She was close with her parents hence she adopted her rather than letting her go through the foster homes program. She's like an elder sister to me." Fate introduced with a cheeky smile. Nanoha realised that she must be making a face from the way Fate was smiling at her. She immediately pouted back at Fate.

"This lady here is mum Presea and beside her is mum Lindy. The other copy of me is of course my elder sister, Alicia."

Presea is a stunning woman with dark purple long hair. You would never have guessed that she is a scientist as she looked more like a model. She looks studious when she's not smiling but when she looks at Lindy her smiles were soft and sweet. Now Nanoha knew where those irresistible genes came from after meeting the original.

Lindy is a very winsome lady with dark teal coloured long hair. She appears to be kind and understanding but you can tell from her aura, she is used to giving out orders.

Even though Alicia was supposed to be identical to Fate, Nanoha found that the difference between them was like day and night. Alicia kept watching Nanoha's every move, as if she was trying to figure her out or trying to study her.

Fun fact. Once Arf was introduced to Zafira, Fate could spot Arf constantly eyeing him. Zafira was spotting a rare blush on his face.

The elder of the Nakajima sister, Ginga, is a beauteous lady with purple long hair. She specialised in criminal investigation. She is the more serious one among them both. Clearly, she holds some admiration for Fate abilities, or was there something more? And she is a pure sis-con. She fusses over her sister all the time.

The younger Nakajima sister, Subaru, also charming but more in a prince like way. She had short blue hair and is real goofy all the time. She instantly got along well with Hayate. Subaru is a hand-to-hand combat specialist. She seems to be very close to Teana, as in there is more than it meets the eyes.

Teana Lanster is a beautiful lady with a sporty feel. She's the tech specialist for the team and a weapon specialist. After everyone was introduced, they went their separate ways to get settled in.

-0-

Nanoha was patiently waiting in her room for Fate to come back. Fate went to check on her family to see how they were settling in and to catch up a little. When the door finally opened, Fate called out from the doorway, "Hi love, I'm finally back. Sorry it took so long. We should rest up a little before we have to convene again in 2 hours' time."

Nanoha was smiling brightly initially to welcome her lover back but changed mid-sentence when she looked up and saw that it wasn't Fate. "Fate-chan, you are finally back. Wait. Why are you wearing Fate-chan's clothes? Where's Fate-chan?"

Fate whispered to Alicia, "I told you she would figure it out."

"What are you talking about, love?" Alicia answered Nanoha, mimicking Fate's speech pattern.

"You can drop the act, Alicia. Where's Fate-chan?" Nanoha asked.

"What gave it away?" Alicia inquired, dropping the act.

"Everything. She's the one I love. I can tell you both apart easy. She's like the sun and you're like the moon. Again, where's Fate?" Nanoha replied as she got off the bed, ready to go hunt down her own blonde.

A shadow stepped out from behind Alicia.

"Hi love." Fate replied with a smirk. She was indeed wearing Alicia's clothing. Nanoha eyed Fate from head to toe and back up before smiling to play along.

"What's with the change of wardrobe, Fate-chan? You look so cute by the way. Perhaps we should add some pink to your wardrobe." Nanoha joked.

Fate scratched her cheek shyly and said, "Well… It's just something Cia-nee wanted to do."

"I told you it was a bad idea, Cia-nee." Fate complained to her sister.

"Well, I just got to know a little bit more about the person who stole my cute little sister from me." Alicia replied.

'Another sis-con.' Nanoha sighed internally.

"Little sister? You do know that she's a little taller than you, right?" Nanoha teased.

"It's just 1.5cm!" Alicia replied defensively as she stomped her feet and put her hands on her hips.

Fate just laughed as she walked towards Nanoha. She greeted her with a quick kiss on her lips and sat by the bed. Nanoha quickly followed and sat beside Fate. Fate automatically put her hand over Nanoha's shoulder and pulled her closer for a cuddle.

Alicia made a barfing sound and said, "Is it going to be like that for the whole trip? I still can't believe that my little sister just replaced me like that!"

"You'll get like that someday too, Cia-nee." Fate responded.

"I hardly doubt it. I'm not a lovely dovey person like you. Never did I expect you to be one either." Alicia countered.

"Do we have to carry on with this? It's my Fate time now." Nanoha asked Alicia as a challenge.

"Not for now. See you gals later. Don't be late. I hate waiting." Alicia said as she left the room.

-0-

Hugging Fate tightly to her, Nanoha sighed with content as she took in Fate's smell. "I missed you." Nanoha voiced.

"I missed you too. Think this is going to become the norm with my family here." Fate opined as she reciprocated the hug.

"I suddenly realised that I am rather possessive." Nanoha whined.

"You mean you just realise it?" Fate teased as she nipped her neck.

"Regret yet?" Nanoha defied as she turned her head away from Fate to allow her more access to her neck.

"Nope. I love your possessiveness. I can be like that too, especially when that monkey Hayate keeps hanging all over you. She must be like doing it on purpose just to piss me off." Fate complained jokingly.

Nanoha stiffen a little unconsciously when Fate pointed that out.

"Nanoha, what is it? Is it something I have to worry about?" Fate asked as she felt Nanoha stiffen.

Nanoha could see the worry in Fate's eyes. She tried to soothe her a little by kissing her on her lips.

"Fate-chan, you know I love you, right?" Nanoha stated.

"I know, and I love you too. Your sentence sounds like a "but" follows." Fate replied as she tightened her hold a little.

"You know that day when I was almost..." Nanoha started but pause a little as she recalled that day. Fate just waited patiently for Nanoha to continue.

"That fella thought that he stole my first kiss but in fact, my first kiss was given away long ago." Nanoha began.

Looking at Fate, even though she is trying her best to put on an impartial face, but Nanoha could spot the tell tales that Fate was worried.

"Please be assured that there is nothing for you to worry about. I just want you to know about my past. I genuinely hope that this doesn't affect us in any way." Nanoha advised.

"I would love to hear about your past, Nanoha." Fate replied with a smile but it didn't reach her eyes.

Nanoha took a deep breath before continuing, "We were young and stupid. We were in an experimental phase."

"Who are we?" Fate asked.

"Me and Hayate-chan." Nanoha replied truthfully.

Fate took in a sudden breath when she heard the name and frown a little.

"Fate, you are the one I love and the one I want to marry in the future. I love you with all my heart and all my soul. Please believe me when I say that I love you and only you." Nanoha declared.

She had to reassure Fate as she really didn't want to lose Fate. Upon hearing this, Fate relaxed a little and said, "I believe you and trust you, Nanoha."

"As I told you before, mainly due to our family status, Hayate-chan and I grew up with no friends. We only had each other and that was enough for us. When we were in the second year of High School, I kind of sort of went out with Hayate-chan for a while. We tried dating and it didn't work out. The touching of each other was pretty natural for us as we were already close before that. We tried making out and went further but something just didn't sit right. Both of us came to a conclusion pretty quickly that we were meant to be more than friends but never lovers. We were not for each other. We are more suited to be sister without the blood relations. You don't have to worry about Hayate as she is now madly and deeply in love with her "crush", Rein." Nanoha explained.

"So, she's is your ex-girlfriend and you two slept together." Fate asked to confirm.

"Yes. And it's more than a few times. None of our families knew about it. As I said, we were close from the beginning. We both blamed it on the teenage hormones." Nanoha answered back truthfully.

-0-

Fate just kept her silence and sat there. She seems to be thinking through some stuff in her head.

"Will this become an issue for you? Will this affect us?" Nanoha asked with a worried voice.

Seeing Fate drawing back in herself like that hurt Nanoha more than she expected. Tears began to silently roll down her face as she thought in her head that Fate and her are over now. She can't stand to lose Fate. Feeling the tears dripped onto her hand pulled Fate out of her internal debate.

"Do you still love her?" Fate asked seriously.

"Only as a sister and as a best friend." Nanoha replied as she wiped her tears away.

"Then why are you crying? Do you regret being with me?" Fate asked seriously.

"No. I will never regret being with you. You are the best thing that had happen in my life. I'm crying because I'm thinking that you won't want to be with me anymore and it hurts so much. I don't think I can love another as much as I have come to love you." Nanoha clarified as she sobbed.

Fate lets out a sigh of relief and pulled Nanoha close to her. She gently rocked her as she said, "And here I was panicking that you were about to dump me or something like that..."

"Dump you?! Why would I do that? I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Why would I dump you?" Nanoha wept.

"Both of us were just being silly and feeling insecure. I have to admit, I am terribly jealous of Hayate right now because she got to know your intimate side which I didn't. But so what if you got a past, an ex-girlfriend? It doesn't mean that if you aren't virgin, I can't be with you." Fate voiced.

"Fate, I want you to make love to me." Nanoha requested.

"No." Fate rejected instantly.

"May I ask why? Is it because you think I'm a whore just like that fella?" Nanoha asked with shaky voice. She still refused to speak his name out loud.

"Never! And you are not a whore! I just won't do it to prove a point. Plus your recent experience may still hunt you. I don't want to cause you more pain. Not until you are truly ready." Fate clarified.

"I am ready. I have been ready for a while actually. Don't you get it? Your touches soothe my soul. Your presence keeps my demons away. Your love makes me feel that I'm wanted and whole. Your strength makes me feel safe and secure. To be loved by you would mean a lot to me." Nanoha expressed.

"I love you, Nanoha…. I just think that it is not the right time yet. Can we just make out and cuddle instead? Will that offend you and make you believe that I do not want you?" Fate enquired.

"No..." Nanoha replied disappointedly.

"It doesn't mean that I love you any less you know." Fate prompted.

"I know." Nanoha sighed.

Fate kissed Nanoha senseless before pulling back and muttered into her ear, "I don't think one hour is going to be enough for me to love you properly anyway..."

"I'll take what I can. I want to feel your touches. I want to be yours, truly and entirely." Nanoha declared.

"The time will come, my love." Fate answered back while holding her tight.

-0-

The day to day operations of Yagami clan kept Signum and Zafira on their toes. Vita was left to guard Hayate with the Nakajima sisters. Kyoya had water over his head as he felt like he was drowning. It's just not possible for him to be at two places at once. He roped Nanoha in to assist him as he still had to take care of the other businesses and discussions. Simply put, he tried to past everything to Nanoha as he went back to his old jobs. He knew that Fate would be there to assist her.

While the two clans were trying to get their feet on the ground, their establishments kept getting attacked. In the combine meeting, Signum advised, "We should come up with some defence strategies to fight back. We can't just keep letting our establishments be attacked like that. We need to be able to fight back."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Signum. Won't fighting back just make it worse?" Nanoha replied.

"Are you saying that we should just let the other gangs shit on our head and make a mess of our territories?" Signum countered.

"I don't think she meant that Signum. Right, Nanoha-chan?" Hayate injected.

"What we are suggesting is that we should let the cops handle these issues." Fate suggested.

"If the fact had escaped you, let me remind you, we are the Yakuza. Yagami clan and Takamachi clan are two out of three of the powerhouses in this region. If we can't even protect our territories, what would the other gangs think of us? They will just eat us for deserts and spit us out!" Signum replied agitatedly as she slammed her fist on the table.

"Signum, hear me out first. Let's not just react to the actions. Let's just call the cops and let them handle the front of it. It's all legal establishments and they are paid to protect it. But what we do after that is the decisive act. I don't believe that all the smaller gangs are suddenly out to snatch for a piece of the pie. There must be a master group behind it and there must be a mastermind, an instigator." Fate explained.

"I see where you are coming from. Tell us more about your plans." Signum replied after calming down a little and was intrigued by what Fate had planned.

"I like where you are going with this." Hayate replied.

"It's all from my baby." Nanoha added proudly as she gave her a prize peck on her lips.

Fate wore a content look on her face and smiled back at Nanoha. Fate began explaining, "They create a storm, we rain the blizzard to them. We take the head down then everything stops…"

-0-

While Hayate, Signum, Nanoha and Fate were having their discussions about the clan, the other crews were in action. Everyone read the files on the accident. They noted down things that required further investigating. Teana had her bot trolling the web to see if they can find any link or clues. Lindy pointed out what they required to request in order for them to further their investigation.

"I guess it's time to pay my old pal Zest Grangeitz a visit and have a chat." Lindy advised.

"Do you really have to go to him?" Presea asked jealously.

"Dear, he's just an old pal. Nothing's going to happen. If you prefer, you could always come with me." Lindy offered while smiling at the clearly jealous Presea.

Ginga and Subaru went to check on the leftover vehicles from the crash. Teana checked the manifest of the trucks to see what they were carrying as the fire lasted longer than average.

Lindy approached Zest to have a wee chat and also requested for more information in regards to the case. Zest is the commander of the special force. With his security clearance, he should be able to pull any information from their system. Zest was more than happy to provide them with the information after hearing about the investigation and thoughts.

Lindy, Presea and Alicia went through all the records. From the time someone called in to report about the accident and the arrival time of the police and fire fighters, there was a slight delay.

"Was that on purpose?" Alicia voiced as she pointed the fact out.

"Teana, can you please follow up on this?" Lindy assigned.

"On it ma'am." Teana replied and went back on her computer.

"Good spotting there, Alicia." Lindy praised proudly.

"Lindy, the officer on the case did pretty much no investigation and just signed it off." Presea added.

"Lovely work, my dear. You sure you don't want to come and work for me?" Lindy teased as she gave her an affectionate kiss on the cheeks.

"Yuck. With you two as role models, no wonder Fate is also all so lovely dovey with Nanoha." Alicia complained as she rolled her eyes.

-0-

A week into the investigation, Valerio paid a visit to Hayate. Kyoya and Nanoha were there as they were having a meeting with Hayate. With the shift of power, Valerio was not ready to go to war with two families at once.

"I understand that your grandpa Graham and your father Shiro had just passed away but we still got some issues to settle. In respect to them, I have given you all some time to grieve. They were really great men. I am sorry for both your losses." Valerio said in a business like tone.

"As the current head, I do not agree on handing my sister and Fate over." Kyoya replied.

"I will not marry someone who tried to rape me." Nanoha snarled.

"Rape? He was the victim in this whole situation. Did you not see what you and Fate had done to him?" Valerio barked back.

"Apparently we didn't do enough. It's our words against his. I can't provide to you with any evidence for now but he is not as innocent as you think." Fate advised gravely.

"Your innocent son gets off on pain. Do you know that? So much for being "innocent". And yes, he loves his whores too." Nanoha replied irritably and used her finger to stress on the air quotes for innocent.

Nanoha was shaking from the memory of the event. Fate instantly stood up, went over to her and pulled her close to comfort her. Fate held onto Nanoha firming as if she was the foundation to help stable Nanoha down.

Valerio seeing this, he shrugged his shoulder and suggested casually, "Perhaps you are just not use to being with a man."

"He pinned me down, tore my blouse, slapped me around, bit me until he draws blood multiple times and he forced himself against me when I clearly said no…" Nanoha chocked as she began to tear and shake. Valerio sat there silently, listening and thinking.

"Valerio-sama, the marriage deal is off the table. I will not marry my sister to someone who addresses her as a whore and attempts to rape her. I understand there's a need for you to settle some scores. However, we can settle the score the old traditional way." Kyoya suggested.

"What are you suggesting?" Valerio queried.

"Shinai fight. Kendo." Kyoya replied.

"Between the involved parties? Have you seen Yuuno? They broke so many of his bones. He still can't walk let alone fight." Valerio retorted.

"You are free to find a representative." Kyoya answered.

"And what is in it for me?" Valerio responded.

Fate chipped in at this point saying, "You get to decide on our punishment if you win. I will fight for our side. If we win, which I would, all of us would let this go and you are to not pursue this issue anymore."

Nanoha was surprise by Fate's response. "Fate, you don't have to do this!" Nanoha expressed worriedly.

"Even if I want Nanoha to continue to marry Yuuno and break the same amount of bones on you? Valerio directed at Fate.

"Yes. On one condition, you can't get Signum to represent your house." Fate responded.

After giving it some thought, he agreed, "We have a deal. You guys better not back out on it. This fight will commence in a week's time."

"Deal." Fate replied as he shook hand with Valerio.

-0-

Fate spent the next week training hard with Zafira and Signum. Signum was real strict with her training and she kept reminding Fate, "No sex. Sex will only weaken you and lose stamina."

Nanoha was so embarrassed whenever Signum said that but mumbles to herself, "It's not like I'm getting any kind of that action anyway…"

"Why do you even agree to such a thing?" Nanoha complained when they were in bed that first night.

"Love, I will be fine. I will win this for us." Fate replied confidently.

"All these troubles just for me… and if you lose, they are going to break your bones." Nanoha retorted.

"Just kiss me, wish me good luck and see me win the fight." Fate replied stubbornly with a smile.

"Gosh, what am I going to do with you…?" Nanoha replied with a sigh and kissed Fate.

Due to the training, Nanoha was over at Hayate's bright and early. She went to knock on her door to wake her up.

"Hayate-chan… Wakie wakie. Oh shite! I'm so sorry!" Nanoha greeted and ran out of the room.

Nanoha had walked into a scene that she really didn't need to see. Hayate was laying there naked, at least her top was off with a very naked sliver hair lady. Their blanket was down to their waist.

When she ran back to the kitchen, Vita asked, "What's wrong, Nanoha? Why are you blushing from head to toes?"

Nanoha just stood there looking to the floor with steam coming off her head and said nothing.

Half an hour later, Hayate strolled into the dining room happily with Rein following close behind her. Nanoha started blushing again when she saw Hayate and chocked, "H… Hi."

"Nanoha-chan, your face is all red. Are you not feeling well?" Hayate asked.

Concern about her friend, she went up to her, moved her bangs away and rested her forehead against hers to check her temperature.

"I… I'm fine. I'm not sick." Nanoha stammered.

"I understand now." Shamal laughed while looking at how the situation unfolded.

"Understand what?" Hayate queried.

"Nanoha went to your room earlier to wake you but came back all embarrassed." Shamal replied with a cheeky smile.

"Ohh…" Hayate dumbfounded. Rein chuckled and gave Hayate a kiss on her cheek.

"I got to go now baby, you have a great day. I told you that the family already know about us." Rein teased.

Hayate turned bright red and replied like a broken record, "Ohh…"

-0-

When they were alone, Hayate just had to ask, "Erm… Nanoha-chan… what did you see?"

"Erm… more than I should. You… were lying there half naked but at least Rein had her back showing…" Nanoha replied shyly.

"I'm sorry that you have to see that… but why are you so embarrassed? It's not like you never see me naked before. Don't you… you know… do it with Fate too?" Hayate replied bashfully.

Nanoha scratches she cheek shyly and said, "Erm… we erm… kiss and all but never going that far…"

"Really? You gals can't even keep your hands off each other! I thought both of you would be going at it like bunnies." Hayate replied with shock.

"I wish…" Nanoha replied softly with a pout.

"Really really?" Hayate teased.

"Really… do you think it's weird?" Nanoha answered.

"Maybe she just wants to take things slow?" Hayate responded thoughtfully.

"I think she's just being considerate… to me almost being raped. She said the time's not right." Nanoha answered back sadly.

Hayate went over and gave her a hug, saying, "All you need to know girl, is that she loves you."

It was Nanoha's turn to tease her friend, "So when did you and Rein started?"

"After oji-san passed away. She was there to comfort me, and one thing led to another, we got together days later." Hayate replied shyly.

"That's so awesome! I'm really glad that you finally got to be with her. You deserve to be happy." Nanoha voiced happily, truly glad that her friend is finally with her love one.

"I'm glad that it happened too. I'm still surprised that she feels the same way as I do." Hayate replied cheerfully but still wore a blush on her face.

-0-

The dreaded day finally arrived. Everyone has gathered around the dojo at Takamachi's residence. Even Fate's family was there to watch how the match would play out. Fate's mothers understood why Fate had to do this but Alicia was actually kind of angry with Nanoha for putting this on Fate.

When the Scrya familia arrived, the head of the houses, Fate and Nanoha were there to greet them. The rest waited in the dojo.

"So as agreed, if you lose, you will accept any punishment I have for you." Valerio reiterated to remind Fate of the consequences if she loses.

"Please allow me to introduce, Kyori Ondara, Champion of the 16th All Japan Kendo 8-Dan Championship." Valerio introduced.

Yuuno wore a sneer smile as if they've already won.

"Fate Harlaown. It's a pleasure to meet you, Ondara-san." Fate greeted as she shook his hand.

"Likewise, Harlaown-san. Let's have a good match." Kyori replied.

"I just hope I'm up to it." Fate replied graciously.

When they were heading into the dojo, Yuuno said softly and stressed it out as his attendant pushed him closer to Nanoha, "You are mine."

Signum immediately walked in between their vision blocking the view.

"Fuck off." Hayate said as she dragged Nanoha into the dojo with a protective arm around her waist.

-0-

Nanoha was sitting at the middle of the group at the front row. She had both Hayate and Signum on her flanks. The rest of the fighters surrounded her for additional protection.

Both Kyori and Fate took their positions after gearing up. Both circled around a little, keeping their distance and let out a war cry when they started. They touched blade a few times as they looked for an opening. Half step in and half step out. They were like dancing.

Kyori made the first move. He faked a high and went in high again. Fate sidestepped to evade his attack and locked shinai with him. After ten seconds or so, with their blades still lock, they eased up the tension as both of them moved back near the starting line which is the centre.

Kyori made the first move again. He faked a hit to the arm and went for the side of Fate's face but Fate barely blocked in time. They repeated locking blades then moved back again.

They touched shinai again and it was a battle of power. Shinai slide up and down against the other shinai as the battled their strength. They let out another war cry to intimidate their opponent and to strengthen their power. They finally broke off and stepped back.

Throughout the fight, they displayed very small movements to mislead each other. If you weren't looking, you would miss the small fakes before the attacks that followed.

They touched shinai again, looking for that slight opportunity to strike. Fate tried to go for the side of his face but he skilfully blocked it. This went on for quite a while, both skilfully evading and blocking each other's strikes.

Finally, Kyori went in for the head again. Using the strength of the rebound from her block, Fate aimed for the torso and scored the first strike.

They began all over again with the sword dance. This time round, Fate tried to strike for his hand and Kyori skilfully blocked her shinai and turned it to strike for her hand.

It's 1 vs. 1 now. Who will get the deciding blow?

They went at it for another 8 minutes, skilfully striking, blocking and evading. Their beautiful attacks and evasion kept everyone on their knee, eagerly waiting to see who would be able to strike first.

And the final strike came from Fate! It was skilfully beautiful. After touching shinai a few times, she faked for the head and aimed for the body. She went all in and took a deep lunge. It was either a hit or miss as she would leave herself exposed with such big committed movement.

Everybody from the Nanoha side cheered loudly. They both went back to the starting line, salute and kept their shinai to the side. The whole match took about 15 minutes. Once they got their helmets off, they went back to the centre to thank each other for the good match.

"That was a good match." Kyori said. "I was just lucky. Many times I thought all would be lost." Fate replied as they shook hands.

And it was all over. Both Nanoha and Fate are safe from any sort of punishment and Nanoha won't have to marry that son of…

Nanoha ran over to Fate and hugged her tightly jumping up and down in joy. She rained plenty of celebratory kisses on Fate's face. Fate was clearly not shy to receive them.

Once that's settled, Fate went over to Valerio.

"It's settled then." Fate said when she was in front of Valerio.

"Yes it is." Valerio replied solemnly.

"Thank you so much, Valerio. Will I be able to seek an audience with you when necessary?" Fate asked.

"If it's necessary." Valerio replied before turning to walk away.

Fate thanked him, gave a smirk towards the flaming Yuuno and went back to her family and friends.


	5. Chapter 5

**Watashi wa… Ane-san Desu Ka**

 **A/N:** This is a work of fanfiction. Businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. I do not own any of the characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

The investigation came back fruitful.

Ginga and Subaru found indications of incendiary fire. They found the presence of accelerants used. Accelerants can leave behind evidence of their presence and use. Teana brought back some fire debris for Presea and Alicia to perform forensic chemical analysis for confirmation of chemical used.

Presea and Alicia found out that many different accelerants were use. Gasoline and diesel fuel from the two oil tanks was expected to cover the back half of the cars in the crash but they found presence of kerosene, turpentine and butane covering the fire debris for the cars in front. The 3 containers were carrying accelerants.

These facts pointed in the direction of a set up. What are the chances of all heavy vehicles carrying accelerants at the same time, crashing at the same place? Including the response time from the emergency services, the conclusion was strong. Rein and Teana confirm the phone records between the suspects and Lindy obtained security video footage placing both suspects meeting at the same place.

Lindy kept Zest updated on their findings of their investigation. He promised that he would look into the legal personal involved in this.

-0-

With all the evidences collected, Zest managed to round up some bribed cops, officers and fire investigator, cleaning out trash from the legal system. The police also rounded up the people involved in the planning and execution of the accident.

Fate and Signum plus their crews swept in and destroyed the 3 small gangs from the root and the most hated Hinamoto gang that were involved after the police picked them through. This was the biggest operation ever seen in the region.

They pincer them, backed them into a corner and then they took them out. They managed to get some information out of some of the gangsters they attacked. They made sure to make an example out of them. Some of them won't be talking for a while and some of them may never walk right or hold their chopsticks properly again. Many got the punishment they deserved.

The Takamachi people and Yagami people drove them in containers and 'dropped' them at the region border. They left the region and promised to never step foot in this region again.

They pretty much cleaned up the bad blood in this city. No more gangs big enough to be peddling with drugs anymore. No more attacked or burned down establishments. Citizens of the city were at peace once again.

They also managed to uncover information linking Yuuno as the instigator. The war between clans and gangs concluded when all the evidence were presented to Valerio. When they asked for Yuuno's head, Valerio pled for his son's life and promised that his son will never step foot into this region again.

"We've spilled enough blood in this city already. My father's blood, Graham oji-san's blood, and many innocents' blood. Just let him go and never allow him to come back. He once was our friend after all. I just hope he learns his lesson." Nanoha advised.

"Are you sure about this, Nanoha ojo-sama?" Signum asked.

Nanoha replied to Signum by nodding her head for confirmation.

"Do you agree to Nanoha's conditions, Hayate?" Fate asked. "I would rather skin him alive for what he has done to Nanoha-chan and oji-sama but since Nanoha said so, plus Valerio-sama is requesting for us to let him live, I'll accept what Nanoha-chan had suggested. Just don't make me regret my decision." Hayate replied with a warning. Once everything has been discussed and agreed upon, Fate said while extending her hand to Valerio, "Well, I guess that's everything from us. We hope to put everything in the past and let's work together from now on. "Yes and thank you all for letting that good-for-nothing son of mine live." Valerio replied with a handshake. Yuuno was disowned by his father for bringing such disgrace to his family name and banished from the region.

-0-

Yuuno hit rock bottom after being disowned and banished by his own father. He never once held a job and always had people to clean up his mess. His father cut him off financially and he owns everything he is wearing now.

He cursed and swore at his downfall… All these because of those bitches! Yuuno never understood how things could had turned out this way. In his mind, it was a fool proof plan after all.

After having to steal food and living in the dumps as a homeless guy for a week, he cursed his situation as he though of Nanoha, "Even if I go, I will take you along with me, you fucking bitch!" He tried cleaning up as best as he could and he started to formulate a plan for survivor. He managed to rob someone for some cash and clothes. He then sweet talked a lady to finally get a roof over his head.

-0-

Fate's crew left after the incident but her family stayed on. They decided to stay for an extended vacation.

Yagami Hayate took over the duties of her grandfather as the clan's head. She is currently having Signum and Zafira handle most of the day to day stuff as before while she went back to University. She still has the final say for the more important issues.

Kyoya was to lead Takamachi clan but clearly, this was above his capabilities. He was good with businesses and such but leading a clan was beyond him. The clan managed to carry on as usual with Nanoha's and Fate's help.

In the end, he chose to step down and pass the position to Fate.

Fate was surprise by the decision and expressed, "Kyoya, why me and not Nanoha? She is next in line."

"Honestly, Nanoha is too kind hearted. Unless the person has trouble with either you or her close ones, she's soft like a teddy bear. No offence, my dear sister." Kyoya replied with a smile.

That earned him a monkey face with tongue sticking out from Nanoha as she held onto Fate for comfort. Fate patted on Nanoha's head and backs to help unruffled her feathers.

"I was a special force solider, not a gangster, and definitely not suited to be leading a clan." Fate argued as she turned her attention back on Kyoya.

"You handled the previous situation well. Without you and Nanoha, we would have been eaten alive after dad was gone. Plus our people had no qualms taking order from you as proven from the previous situation. Seriously, I'm just a business man. Think about it please." Kyoya confirmed.

"The only flaw in your plan is that I am not a Takamachi." Fate contended.

'If anything will turn Fate's decision, this is definitely it!' Kyoya thought happily.

"Look at it this way Fate, when you are the head of the family, you can marry any one you like. You will be the one setting be rules and have the final say. No one can object you." Kyoya proposed with a cheeky smile. He raised his eyebrows a couple of times to stress the fact with a bit of teasing.

After hearing this, Fate immediately looked over at Nanoha.

Nanoha blushes but pointed out stubbornly, "You'll have to propose first and that person has to accept at their own free will."

Seeing Nanoha not going to give her an acceptable direct answer, Fate asked with a amused face, "You mean I can marry someone else? Anyone that I want?"

She immediately got pinched on her arm by Nanoha. Fate yelped from the pain. Nanoha then started hitting her on her arm, totally upset from what Fate had just said, "How dare you choose to marry someone else? I thought you said that I was your fiancée?!"

Fate hugged her and laughed, "But I haven't proposed yet."

"You are so mean! You were teasing me! You better not be asking that question to someone else, or I will smash that whoever into the ground." Nanoha replied as she playfully hammered Fate's chest.

Fate and Kyoya just laugh at Nanoha's reaction. She can still be a kid sometimes.

-0-

Due to her love for Nanoha, Fate decided to marry into the family and lead the family as a Takamachi. She spoke to her own family at great lengths about this. Alicia was totally against it but was unable to provide any solid evidence as to why she shouldn't marry the woman she love. Fate is giving up her career and life back in Italy for this.

-0-

The next day, Fate disappeared for the whole morning without a trace. Nanoha was getting worried. She called and called but Fate was not picking up her cell phone.

Nanoha received a call from the police station in the late afternoon. Nanoha, Hayate and guards rushed down straightaway.

She was taken in for creating a scene at a café. The shop owner pretty much had to close down for 2 weeks or more just to repair and renovate the place. Fate was waiting at the cafe when the police arrived and did not resist arrest. The other suspects however, ran away. All three suspects were male. One more rememberable had blonde long hair and wore glasses.

"Yuuno…" Nanoha cursed with hands balled up tight.

Nanoha made a promised to the café owner that her shop would be renovated for free plus they will cover the losses for the shutdown duration. The shop owner was happy with that and dropped the charges on Fate. When they got home, Fate told them what had happened step by step. Yuuno tried to attack her in board daylight. Of course Fate had overpowered him and the others easily but she had damaged the café in doing so. He also had help with him. She fought the three of them and they ran with their tails between their legs.

-0-

That night, in the privacy of their room, they were cuddling as usual when Fate told Nanoha that she has something of important to speak to her about.

"What is so important that we need to discuss now? Did something bad happen? You were fidgeting throughout dinner." Nanoha asked with a worried tone as she rested her hand on Fate's thigh.

"Well, it's not a bad thing, I hope. But it's of great importance to me... to us." Fate replied anxiously.

"So, what is it? You know you can tell me anything, right?" Nanoha asked curiously.

"I got a new manga for you to read." Fate stated.

"A manga? I thought you said that you got something important to discuss?" Nanoha asked confusedly.

"Yes, it is very important. I need you to read it now." Fate prompted.

"Okay. Where's the manga?" Nanoha asked while giving Fate a weird look. Fate quickly went over to the dresser and dug out a book. She told Nanoha to shift so that Nanoha is sitting in between her legs. She hugged Nanoha happily and held the book out in front of her.

Nanoha looked at the cover of the manga and her first thought was 'This two characters resemble us...' On the cover was a couple in the very same position as they are in right now but one of them has her body slightly turned so that the couple could look into each other's eyes. The couple were smiling happily at each other and was closing in for a kiss.

Nanoha read the title of the manga out loud, "Watashi wa Ane-san Desu Ka?"

"I've never heard of this title before. Is it new? A good read?" Nanoha asked as she looked at the back cover of the manga to find the publisher. No publisher was named on the back of the manga.

Fate gave Nanoha a peck on her cheek and whispered into her ears, "There's only one copy of this manga in this world, love."

Nanoha seem to have caught the hint and quickly opened to the first page of the manga. The manga was drawn from Fate's point of view. The storyline of the manga showed the journey they took up till now.

It shows how they first met at the bookshop and how they kept bumping to each other after that. It also clearly stated how Fate felt for Nanoha after meeting her again and again. Sadly, it also showed Fate having a lot of nightmares. The nightmares seem to have stopped when they began sharing the same bed. It showed what Fate was thinking and feeling as they got closer and closer. It also showed what Fate had to do to so that she could get there in time to safe her the last time. Fate had minimised the unpleasant bits by a lot and only showed more of her thoughts and feelings.

When Nanoha got to the last few pages, the characters (which are them) were in the very same position. It was drawn that she was happily reading a manga but she suddenly broke down in tears by the side of their bed.

"Why will I be crying?" Nanoha asked when she got to that page.

"Flip over and find out." Fate whispered cheerfully as she got off the bed.

Reading on, Nanoha saw that on the next page was Fate down on one knee, holding out an opened ring box with a ring in it, proposing to her. She said the exact same lines from the manga when Nanoha looked up from her manga.  
"Nanoha, my dearest, my love, my one and only, my everything... I knew you were special from the very first time our eyes met. When I saw you sitting at the park, I was enthralled by your beauty. Taking all those blows to protect you was the best decision I've ever made. It allowed me to protect you from any harm, and it allowed me to get to know you better. I could only learn to love you more and more, not less. Please do me the honour of marrying me, so that I can continue to be your shield and your strength. I love you with all that I have, with all that I am."

Nanoha started crying as drawn on the previous page.

"Yes." Nanoha cried with overwhelming happiness.

She lifted her left hand for Fate to put the ring on her ring finger. Nanoha chuckled a little when she saw that Fate was trembling as she put the ring on. She loved the ring.

It's the best ring in the world. The main gem was a ruby. The ruby colour was closed to the colour of Fate's eyes. Surrounding the gem was a gold band that sort of shaped like a 'G' and it was covered with diamonds. The band itself was white gold with some small sapphire on both ends of the 'G'. Nanoha instantly knew where Fate got the design from. It's the device staff that her favourite magical girl used.

When she looked up at Fate, Fate was wearing a goofy smile. She raised another box for Nanoha to take the other ring. Of course the other ring was totally different from hers. That was because Fate's ring resembles the counterpart's device staff of the magical girl. At first glance, it looked like an axe lay vertically. In the centre of the axe held a sapphire gem that matches her eye colour. The axe look alike was made out of black zirconium ziro. The band is also made out of white gold, linking back to the black zirconium ziro. For people who don't know, they would find the ring very weird. For anyone who loved that anime series will immediately know that their rings were replica of the device staff used in the anime. Those two characters were their favourite characters from the anime, the characters got together in the end.

Nanoha quickly slipped the ring on onto Fate's finger. Fate stood up and leaned over to seal her lips over Nanoha's. Slowly, she guided her back to the centre of the bed while they kissed.

-0-

After minutes of kissing, Fate suddenly pulled back and advised, "Tell me if you don't feel comfortable or if I am scaring you, okay? It's alright to be afraid, especially after what you went through."

Nanoha relaxed a little and said, "I don't think I will ever be afraid, not when it's you touching me."

Fate stroke Nanoha's face tenderly before kissing her again. It was one of the softest kiss they shared but it held so much passion.

When they parted, Nanoha could see the passion and desire in Fate's eyes.

"I love you." Nanoha whispered as she reached up.

Fate sealed her lips over Nanoha's again. Things escalated real quickly when their hands began to roam with urgency to touch each other.

"I want to see you, Fate. All of you. I want to feel you on me." Nanoha moaned.

Fate started working on removing Nanoha's clothes before she did a quick work with hers. Fate lay beside Nanoha and pulled her close. Their bodies flushed against each other as their hands explored.

"You are so beautiful, Nanoha." Fate advised.

Nanoha felt trails of fire on her skin where Fate explored. Nanoha moaned from the attention she received.

"Let me know if I'm not doing it right. I have not been with anyone before." Fate voiced with no shyness to admitting to the fact that she was inexperienced.

"Do you want me to take the lead?" Nanoha panted.

"No. I want to touch you and feel you." Fate replied between her kisses and nips.

"Good… cos' what you are doing to me feels too good, I don't want you to stop." Nanoha moaned back as she reached for Fate.

Fate took her time in exploring Nanoha's body with her hands and lips. Nanoha was so turned on but Fate never paid any attention to where she really wanted her to go.

"I need you… so badly…" Nanoha urged.

Fate suddenly came back up and said with a cheeky smile, "I know."

And she kissed Nanoha before she could response. Fate slipped her leg between Nanoha's legs and started grinding. Their bodies rubbed together and her thigh was covered with Nanoha's sweetness from wanting her. Fate turned and hovered over her before she lowered her body to rub against Nanoha's as she grinded. Nanoha's moaning had an alcohol effect on her. She felt drunk from the passion they shared.

"Fate… Fate…" Nanoha moaned breathlessly.

"Nanoha… I want you so bad…" Fate responded hungrily.

"Then take me… every single bit of me…" Nanoha answered as she pulled Fate down to kiss her.

Fate started moving downwards as she gently massaged her breast. She licked and suckled on one before moving onto the other. Nanoha moaned out louder as she threaded her hands through her hair.

After the attention she paid on her breast and erected nipples, Fate was on a mission downwards. When she got close to the area that was crying out for Fate's attention, Nanoha's muscles contracted in anticipation.

Fate closed her lips over her secrets and gave her swollen clitoris a tentative lick. Nanoha took in a deep breath from that action and pressed her head into the pillow. Fate ran her tongue over and over her sensitive area as she used her hand to tease her inner thighs. Nanoha tried arching her back up to ease some of the lovely tension.

Nanoha then felt Fate slid her tongue in and out her entrance, curling it to rub up against her wall and entrance before inserting a digit. Long slender finger slid in and Nanoha's walls tighten around her finger from the insertion. Fate stroked slowly for a bit before sliding in the second in. She began to pump faster and faster as she licked her clitoris, bringing Nanoha closer and closer to her limit.

When the feeling built up close to her limit, Nanoha called out, saying breathlessly, "Fate… come back up… I need to hug you and I need to feel you on me when I come…"

Fate went back up, lay beside Nanoha and pulled her close. With their bodies flushed once again rubbing against each other and lips sealed, Fate repositioned her hand so that with every thrust, her palm rubbed against her sensitive clitoris. Nanoha came quickly when Fate whispered with her over sexy husky, proclaiming "mine" and bit down hard on her neck to mark her. Nanoha came hard, moaning something that resembles her name breathlessly.

Fate held her close and waited for her to calm down before removing her fingers. When Nanoha opened her eyes, she saw Fate licking and sucking her fingers clean. Even though she just came, seeing Fate doing that just turned her on again.

When Fate saw Nanoha staring back at her hungrily, she asked, "Too much? Do you think I am disgusting?" Nanoha replied by pulling her head over and French kissed her. She could taste herself in Fate's mouth. 'That was way too sexy!' Nanoha thought as they kissed.

When they parted, Nanoha rolled them over and smiled at Fate. She looked hungrily into Fate's eyes and said sensually, "My turn now." Fate just lay back and smiled to Nanoha.

"I'm yours to take, my love." Fate replied with a smile as she reached for Nanoha.


End file.
